A Short Love Story
by Ella-Ia
Summary: SasuSaku. Shika, Neji y Aki se preguntan porqué su tía Sakura no está casada y tampoco tiene hijos así que sus preguntas brotan sin cesar, a lo que ella no tiene más opción que contarles su único y primer amor real el cual nació a base de un acontecimiento que marcó grandes aspectos en la vida de la pelirrosa. Será difícil pero ella contará porqué no puede amar a otro hombre igual.
1. Capítulo Uno

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de _Naruto_ y _Naruto Shippuden_ NO me pertenecen. Son obras y propiedad de _Masashi Kishimoto_ a quienes uno sin ningún fin de lucro y meramente por diversión y entretenimiendo del lector.

Espero que lo disfruten.

* * *

Fue como cualquier cosa ver a su mejor amigo estar embarazada en un principio, pero conforme su vientre crecía ella más confundida llegó a sentirse. Pudo llevarlo y tomarlo a la ligera al menos mientras veía al segundo niño crecer y ciertamente le sorprendió el hecho de que otra de sus amigas estuviera en cinta casi al mismo tiempo. Ino y Hinata habían comenzado a crear una vida a una edad muy joven y la primera se contoneaba, a estas alturas, con el vientre enorme de un tercer embarazo.

A Sakura no le molestaba ser la niñera de los tres pequeños, resignándose cuando el bebé de Hinata nació. Ciertamente eran unos pequeños encantadores: Shika, la primera niña de Ino, alcanzaba ya la edad de los 7 años; la segunda pequeña, de nombre Aki, poseía apenas 5 años de edad; Neji era adorable, en honor al difunto primo de Hinata, con apenas 6 años edad. Los tres mejor conocidos como el trío tormentoso, excepto por Neji, que intentaba ser la voz de la razón entre las dos féminas de Ino… Naturalmente siempre caía ante los encantos —y las amenazas— de las hijas de Ino Yamanaka y su adorado Sai.

Desde que Sakura tenía 22 años se había acostumbrado a la idea de ser la tía adorada de los hijos de sus mejores amigas, más que nada debido a la llegada de Shika, aunque la aparición con un año de diferencia de los niños le preocupó al llegar Aki al grupo. A su suerte, Ino esperó casi cinco años antes de volver a embarazarse jurando que sería la última criatura que traería a la vida o ella misma enloquecería.

Por alguna razón la gente siempre confundía a Sakura como la madre de los menores, sobre todo debido a que ella era quien más los llevaba a pasear. Ino y Hinata siempre se vieron agradecidas pero a la vez apenadas, mientras que ella no paró de demostrar su felicidad al llevar a los niños de la mano, pero la preocupación en ellas no decreció jamás.

—Sakura, deberías conseguirte un buen marido de una vez por todas —aseguró Ino, parada frente a la barra de la cocina, mientras que Sakura recién había servido algunos vasos con jugo a los pequeños—. ¿Y si Sai te presenta a alguien?

—Ino —masculló la pelirrosa—. Ya he salido con hombres, pero sabes bien que no funciona nunca… ellos quieren siempre algo que no puedo darles.

—Sakura —susurró Hinata, deteniendo el cuchillo con el cual partía unas cuantas zanahorias, a lo que ambas suspiraron—. Tú eres como cualquier otra mujer, sabes bien que habrá un hombre que pueda amarte por lo que eres allá afuera.

—Venga ya, dejen su insistencia —pidió ella, mientras que la pequeña Aki venía a pasos no muy certeros hacia la cocina—. Yo no soy el tipo de mujer que necesita un hombre.

—Mami, ¿por qué a la tía Sakura no le gustan los hombres? —entonó así la dulce e infantil voz de la imitación más certera de Ino, a lo que las tres reaccionaron y soltaron una risa melodiosa ante tan inocente pregunta.

—No, cariño —soltó suavemente su madre—. A tu tía sí le gustan los hombres… pero no los quiere tan fácilmente. Sospecho que no quiere casarse.

—Ino —emitió la pelirrosa, en reprimenda hacia ella, parándole el avance.

—Tía Sakura —empezó nuevamente la chiquilla, lo que advertía una pregunta, mismo que advertía que las cosas se fueran por un camino peligroso ya que Aki estaba en la edad de las preguntas especiales—. ¿Por qué no tienes esposo? —entonces ambas madres reaccionaron.

—Aki, mi vida —empezó la rubia—, las niñas pequeñas como tú no deben meterse en la vida amorosa de las personas.

—Pero mamá y la tía Hinata estaban diciendo que la tía Sakura necesita un esposo. Aki solo quiere saber —y así, las redondas y rosadas mejillas de Aki se inflaron—. ¿Por qué no le dicen a Aki? ¡Aki quiere saber! —y al ritmo en que Aki levantaba la voz, la atención de Neji y Shika despertaba, asomándose un poco—. ¡Tía Sakura, dime! ¿Por qué no tienes esposo?

—¡Eso es porque los niños dan asco! —exclamó entonces Shika, haciendo su gloriosa aparición—. ¿No es así, tía Sakura?

—¡No es cierto! —antepuso entonces Neji, corriendo dentro de la cocina y viendo a su tía hacia arriba—. Tía, tía… ¿verdad que yo no doy asco? —y los enormes ojos azules de Neji hicieron removerse algo dentro de Sakura.

—Eso es porque tú tienes pelo largo y pareces niña —aseguró Shika, sacándole la lengua.

—Shika —opuso entonces Sakura, antes de inclinarse y levantar a Neji en sus brazos que, si bien era grande, aún era algo ligero—. Eso es grosero, sabes bien que Neji es un niño y todos se dan cuenta, cuida tus palabras.

—Mmh —bajó ella un poco el rostro—. Vale, tía Sakura. Lo siento.

—Así me gusta —sonrió un poco ella, antes de sentir cómo la mano pequeña de Neji golpeaba suavemente su hombro, en busca de su atención.

—Tía Sakura, a ti sí te gusta los hombres, ¿verdad? —a lo que ella sonrió enternecida.

—Claro, Neji —entonces lo bajó suavemente, haciéndoles un gesto para que la acompañaran—. A mí me gustan los hombres, ¿sino, quiénes? —y el niño rió, siguiéndola.

—Tía, ¿por qué no tienes esposo e hijos? —cuestionó finalmente Shika, a lo que Ino tanto como Hinata se asomaron a ver—. ¿Nunca te has enamorado? —para que una alarma surgiera en ambas con esa pregunta.

Ciertamente los asuntos sentimentales de Sakura siempre habían tendido a ser delicados, al grado que ellas pocas veces los tocaban con seriedad.

—Yo sí me he enamorado, pero solo de un hombre —a lo que todos, tanto los niños como ambas madres reaccionaron, a par de que los primeros tomaban lugares en la alfombra de la sala y Sakura, por su parte, en el sofá—. Pero eso fue hace mucho, mucho tiempo.

—¿Y por qué no te casaste con él? —preguntó Neji, a lo que Sakura reaccionó.

—No lo sé —se encogió de hombros—. Tal vez fui muy tonta para decidir quedarme con él o me dio miedo que él no me quisiera.

—Tía —empezó nuevamente Shika—. ¿Nunca quisiste tener bebés?

—Claro que sí —Sakura les sonrió a ellos—. Yo adoro a los bebés, por eso siempre he estado con ustedes. Porque me encantan los niños.

—¿Por qué no tienes? —preguntó repentinamente Aki, pregunta que anunció tanto para Ino como Hinata una amenaza mientras notaban el silencio en que Sakura había caído ante la inocencia de esa pregunta que se tornó letal—. ¿No quieres hacerlos?

—Claro que quiero —pero Sakura siempre tenía una respuesta para esos pequeños niños curiosos—. Pero no he podido y esa es una larga historia.

—¿Nos la contarías? —soltó Shika.

—Mmh —ella se lo pensó tan solo por unos segundos—. Vale, lo haré, pero solo con una condición —a lo que los tres la miraron fijamente—. Si les cuento deberán ser obedientes durante toda una semana y no hacer travesuras, ¿justo?

—¡Sí! —soltaron al unísono y se levantaron casi a la vez.

Shika fue corriendo por el tazón de galletas que les serviría de botana mientras que Neji jalaba uno a uno los enormes cojines donde acostumbraban acurrucarse y desde la esquina de juguetes Aki jalaba su diminuta cobijita a rastras con un conejo que casi la alcanzaba en tamaño tomado fuertemente con el brazo que le rodeaba con firmeza el cuello. Los tres se dejaron tender en el suelo, sentados, mientras sus enormes ojos apuntaban a la pelirrosa.

—Oh, veo que ya están listos —dijo, viendo a Hinata acercarse con un vaso de agua.

—No tienes que contarles, ¿sabes?

—No me molesta —aseguró la pelirrosa, tomando el vaso, antes de sonreírle—. Ya pasaron nueve años, Hinata —pero aunque sus palabras parecieron firmes, la pelinegra no se vio muy convencida de ellas.

—¡Ya empieza, tía!

—Vale, vale —se rió ella—. Todo empezó hace muchísimos años, cuando recién conocía a Hinata y Naruto era mi más mejor amigo de toda la vida…

* * *

Era invierno. Pero era un invierno tan frío que calaba los huesos incluso en el más cálido bar de la ciudad. Sin embargo era muy fácil desafiar al clima con una cerveza helada en una mesa pequeña que se encontraba repleta; Sakura Haruno tenía apenas 19 años de edad, estaba a unos meses de distancia de cumplir los 20 y su cabello lucía bastante largo en comparación con la actualidad. Las reuniones en el viejo Ichiraku eran bastante populares para ellos en aquellos tiempos, mientras jugaban billar o disfrutaban de un show.

Sakura siempre perteneció al bien conocido como el trío dinámico: Naruto Uzumaki, un muchacho extrovertido mejor conocido por sus desastres nacionales a lo largo de todo el instituto y ahora en la academia de policía también, rubio y bastante apuesto, aunque famoso por ser todo un tonto, por no decir algo más ofensivo; Sakura Haruno, la chica del grupo, inteligente y bastante tranquila, una muy buena amiga que adoraba a sus mejores amigos, considerada la reina de los dos príncipes deliciosos, pero más bien siendo la princesa de los tres hermanos; y Sasuke Uchiha, pelinegro, bombón, estudiante de leyes y músico potencial, mejor conocido como "el último Uchiha", "el ardiente Uchiha" o "la amenaza andante" para los varones.

Siempre fue una enorme verdad que existió un triángulo amoroso desde tiempos remotos, siendo Naruto el eterno enamorado de Sakura y ésta segunda la lamentable flechada de Sasuke, quien no lograría nunca ver a su mejor amiga como algo más que eso: una amiga. Ino tanto como Hinata compadecían a su amiga desde aquél entonces pero sin duda alguna buscaban la forma más viable de ayudarla.

—¡Anda con él, Sakura! —exclamó una quejumbrosa y joven Yamanaka—. ¿Qué no ves a todas esas zorras resbalándosele? ¡Te lo van a ganar!

—Ya para, Ino —suplicó ella, ligeramente avergonzada antes de dar un muy breve trago a su bebida—. Sería una grosería ir a meterme así de la nada, ¿no lo ves? Yo no puedo evitar que él sea popular, además no es mi novio ni nada.

—¡Por eso mismo deberías ir allá! —le renegó nuevamente—. ¡Se supone que esté contigo y no con esas arrastradas!

—Ino, por favor —pidió nuevamente ella—. Sasuke y yo no somos más que amigos.

—¡Sí, y eso no cambiará si te quedas sentada mirándolo como tonta! —insistió. Pero bien sabía que no había forma de convencerla y esa cara larga que la pelirrosa se traía siempre lograba hacerla sentirse mal—. Sakura, no es justo que esto te salga así.

—Es cierto —tomó rol finalmente Hinata—. Sakura, ¿por qué no solo se lo dices? Quizá Sasuke corresponda, no lo sabes.

—Mmh… no, gracias. Me basta ya con oírlo decir "Sakura es como ni hermana" como para tener que presenciar el rechazo directo —desvió la mirada—. Prometo que dejaré de verlo y me fijaré en otro chico, así todo será más sencillo.

—Pero Sakura —susurró Hinata—. Tú a quien quieres es a Sasuke…

—Venga, por favor —se quejó la aludida, separándose de la mesa—. ¿No podemos simplemente cambiar el tema? Vean, allá vienen los chicos ya —apuntó, señalando a un par de ellos, el viejo novio de Ino, Shikamaru, y el eterno amor de Hinata, Naruto.

—Vale, vale, yo solo decía —aseguró el rubio—. Hola, chicas. ¿De qué hablan?

—De que Sakura es una cobarde —señaló Ino ante lo que ésta rodó los ojos—. ¡Solo hazlo, Sakura!

—¿Otra vez Sasuke? —preguntó Shikamaru—. Creí que ya se habían rendido.

—Sí, lo hicieron —espetó Sakura—. Pero en vista de que no quieren dejar el tema, mejor me iré a poner algo de música —informó justo medio segundo antes de ponerse de pie y andar a la rockola.

Le parecía que un ambiente tan clásico como el de Frank Sinatra no era lo más apropiado para un bar que en esos momentos se había llenado de jóvenes, así que muy respetuosa de los gustos del propietario se acercó a pedir permiso para poner algo más actualizado y, tras obtenerlo, la lista de reproducción de convirtió en algo más a tono de los recién pasados de moda N'Sync , Backstreet Boys, los nuevos hits de Britney Spears y Madona, entre otras buenas canciones que cada vez se venían acercando más a lo que uno escucharía más a los tiempos actuales y, así, el ambiente del bar lentamente se vio más vivo.

Por un momento consideró que bailar quizá sería divertido, pero lo descartó casi de inmediato pues sus amigas estaban con sus respectivas parejas y bailar sola sería un poco vergonzoso. Tan solo le quedaba la opción de acercarse lentamente a la barra y con la confianza del mundo pedir una cerveza a la hija del dueño que estaba sirviendo los tragos a su lado, misma que no dudó entregarle una pero, en cuanto Sakura extendió la mano, el trago de un chico en la barra se derramó sobre su manga color arena.

—Demonios —se quejó ella, retirando la mano, antes de ver a una chica mirarla sobre el hombro, misma que era dueña del trago.

—Ah, se derramó —murmuró, restándole importancia—. Deberías tener más cuidado con lo que haces, tontita —se burló entonces—. Ahora tendrás que pagarme otro trago, luego de que me lo has tirado.

—¿Perdón? —soltó una incrédula pelirrosa—. Pero si tú lo has derramado, incluso arruinaste mi blusa —frunció el ceño.

—No me vengas con excusas, mosca muerta —se giró hacia Sakura—. Ahora lo pagas.

—¿Qué? —la hija del dueño se vio incluso sorprendida, a lo que estuvo a nada de llamar a su padre mientras que la chica apuntaba fieramente a Sakura.

—Venga, tranquilas —interrumpió entonces una voz masculina, a par de que la mano de aquella chica era cuidadosamente retirada—. Estoy seguro de que aquí hay un pequeño malentendido… yo pagaré ese trago —aseguró el pelinegro—. Y el de mi amiga también —dijo a la chica, que se tranquilizó un poco al ver los ojos ónix del moreno—. Así estamos a mano, ¿no?

—¿Y tú quién…? —estuvo la chica a nada de oponerse, antes de dirigir los ojos a las masculinas pero refinadas líneas que creaban el rostro de aquél adonis, deteniéndose por sí misma justo cuando él le tendió la mano.

—Sasuke Uchiha —dijo suavemente—. Un placer —aseguró, tomando entonces la cerveza de Sakura—. Ella es mi mejor amiga, agradecería que cuidaras de ella —terminó.

—Ah, por supuesto —contestó entonces, completamente atónita.

—Me lo suponía —concluyó él la conversación, antes de tomar a Sakura y retirarse, entregándole su trago—. Oh, te gustan los problemas, ¿no es así?

—No lo digas como si yo me lo hubiera buscado —aquejó ella, frunciendo los labios antes de dar un suave trago—. Es esa loca que estaba muy ebria quien quiso agredirme, estoy segura de que lo viste, Sasuke.

—Claro que lo vi, por eso es que acudí a socorrerte —se encogió de hombros.

—Y es solo así que puedo ver tu lado amable, señor Uchiha —aquejó ella—. Pero vale, ya veo que es una suerte tenerte cerca, siempre las hipnotizas y hacen lo que mandes.

—Venga, no me digas que te enojaste.

—Por supuesto que no —mentía, mientras desviaba la mirada—, es solo que me harta ese tipo de chicas, que con tan solo verte el rostro bonito cambian conmigo y sobre todo contigo, no sé cómo te gustan esas hipócritas.

—Tampoco es que me vaya a casar con ellas, Sakura —ella rodó los ojos, a lo una muy breve y apenas visible sonrisa se le dibujó a él—. Ninguna es tan perfecta, mi amiga.

—Espero que no pretendas consolarme con esas palabras.

—En lo absoluto —se encogió el de hombros—. Pero relájate ya… estoy a punto de tocar y quiero que estés en primera fila.

—Como siempre —emitió ella, con algo de cansancio.

—Es lo divertido de ser mi fan número uno —bromeó, algo apenas un poco usual en él cuando se trataba de sus mejores amigos—. Hagamos esto: si tú gritas tanto que vences a todas las fangirls, yo me doy la borrachera de mi vida contigo.

—Suena como amenaza.

—Será contigo para que no tengas que cuidarme, así nos cuidaremos mutuamente y tú sabes, hacemos pijamada en mi casa —se encoje de hombros.

—¿No crees que estás muy grande para pronunciar esa palabra? —ella sonrió, ya más divertida con él—. Qué vergüenza, Sasuke. No sé si me atrevería a verte en pijama así toda azul celeste, como las que regalan las abuelas.

—Hey, no me digas que dormir en casa de un amigo ha pasado de moda —suplicó, mirándola seriamente—. Me había emocionado tanto —así, una carcajada se le escapó.

—¡Venga ya, esa cara no me inspira ninguna emoción! —le aseguró, negando con la cabeza antes de tomar otra trago—. Vale, será un trato, pero solo si tu invitas… y tendrás que hacer el desayuno, ni loca me levanto con la resaca que me va a dar.

—Es un trato —se encogió de hombros él—. Ya quiero verte sin poder hablar.

—Oh, eso te gustaría, ¿verdad? —al final ella solo le sonrió amistosamente—. Anda ya, tus fans aclaman por ti —señaló el escenario—. Dejé tu guitarra detrás de la silla.

—Gracias, eres muy considerada.

—Por supuesto —se encogió de hombros—. ¿Qué harías tú sin mí?

—¿Sinceramente? —fingió pensárselo, tan solo un par de segundos, mientras miraba hacia arriba—. No lo sé, Sakura —a lo que ella reaccionó—. Creo que realmente no podría vivir sin ti.

**Capítulo Uno:**

_Yo realmente no podría vivir sin ti._

* * *

¡Buenas, lectores! Esta es una nueva historia que tengo semanas planeando, la cual será bastante breve (creo).

Sí, el pequeño "creo" se debe a que el proyecto apenas está trabajándose y no estoy del todo segura, pero espero que sea un éxito pese a la brevedad con la que lo tengo planeado, que serían más o meno capítulos, dependiendo de cómo lo desarrolle yo misma.

Habrán unos capítulos más largos que otros pero de momento espero que les guste esta idea y la disfruten~

Estaré al pendiente de sus reviews, como siempre. Nos leemos~


	2. Capítulo Dos

**NOTA:** Este comentario es para que no les sorprenda la fuerza con la que lo escribo. Naturalmente es la historia que Sakura le está contando a los niños, sin embargo es también verdad que lo que estoy plasmando es meramente el recuerdo de Sakura y no lo que ella le está diciendo a los niños, Sakura NO podría ser tan gráfica xD En fin. Disfrútenlo~

* * *

Desde minutos antes de que Sasuke subiera a presentarse sus fans ya se encontraban frente al pequeño escenario, observando a todo sitio antes que el pelinegro apareciera. Pero al momento de que se frenaba la música en el bar y aparecía el dueño para anunciar su "gloriosa" entrada, aquella multitud femenina pegaba tremendos gritos que el grupo de amigos de Sasuke, siempre en una mesa reservada cerca para oírlo bien, tenía que taparse los oídos para no terminar con un problema auditivo.

Sakura casi se acostumbraba a esas chicas, aunque era sorprendente que no se quedara sorda pese a terminar dentro de aquella sufrible multitud cada fin de semana cuando Sasuke subía y cantaba su música. Él solía tocar música propia o hacer algunos cover tanto en inglés como en japonés. Él era muy bueno con los idiomas, así que los dos se les daban por igual y su voz era privilegiada, además de que tenía habilidad con la guitarra.

La pelirrosa terminó un tercio de su cerveza de un trago limpio antes de colocar la pequeña botella de vidrio sobre la mesa y que sus amigos la vieran… ella sí que tenía valor como para meterse entre esas locas y tolerar sus gritos.

—Siempre te recordaremos, Sakura —dramatizó Ino.

—Eso no me ayuda mucho —aseguró la pelirrosa, sonriéndoles, antes de dar un largo y profundo respiro—. _I'll be back_.

Aquella última frase fue una divertida cita de Arnold Schwarzenegger antes de que ella se introdujera entre la multitud: el trato consistía en que ella debía estar en primera fila y desafiar el poder de las bocinas como el de las chicas que se derretían escuchando a Sasuke, aunque por supuesto que no tendría tan buen efecto si Sakura escogía una tranquila para enloquecerse.

Desde que notó al montón de locas abultadas ahí tomó la muy seria decisión de que culminaría con ello lo más pronto posible, así aquello representara quedarse afónica durante un largo periodo de tiempo, fuese unos días o incluso una semana completa. Y así, cuando finalmente pudo escapar de los empujones y alcanzó a recargarse contra el escenario de madera, respiró por apenas tres segundos y la empujaron fuertemente, queriendo lanzarla adentro.

Qué suerte que ella tenía tremenda fuerza bruta. Resistió los empujones y se colocó firme, mientras se escuchaba no solo la guitarra de Sasuke, sino que su voz empezaba a hacer eco en el lugar… Sasuke no era el tipo de chico con una voz encantadoramente melodiosa, sino que más bien era lo contrario: su voz era suave cuando cantaba, por supuesto, pero era exageradamente masculina e imponente, tenía un toque cálido a pesar de todo, lo cual lo hacía más especial aun tomando en cuenta que él era serio.

Todas lo adoraban. Le gritaban y lo aclamaban con desesperación, le decía "te adoro", "eres lo mejor", "mírame a mí" y, para colmo, él tenía tremenda habilidad para tratar a la gente… por no decir que a las chicas.

Aquellas chicas solo buscaban algo que decirle. Solo querían su atención y la que gritaba más fuerte solía captar la atención de Sasuke a modo de que así Sakura estuviese en la primera fila él no la vería si ella no daba señales de vida. De éste modo es que ella se decidió a empezar a emitir un par de gritos eufóricos, que terminaban siendo confundidos con los otros y tras varios segundos que fueron casi un minuto ella sintió el peso del esfuerzo en la garganta.

Si ella no lograba hacer que Sasuke la mirara el trato no se cumpliría. Ella no podría seguir esforzándose así o definitivamente perdería la voz por bastante tiempo, más del que debería, así que se limitó a observarlo unos segundos mientras que las chicas enloquecían y le gritaban cuánto les gustaba, cuánto lo adoraban… y esas tontas ni siquiera lo conocían.

Entonces cayó en cuenta. Si aquellas podían decírselo con tal fuerza sin siquiera tener el placer de tratarlo lo suficiente para que aquello fuese verdad, entonces si ella le decía algo sincero desde el fondo de su corazón su grito debería de ser más fuerte… pero decirle algo como eso se prestaba demasiado vergonzoso. Y si él tan solo la rechazaba sería mucho peor, porque podría verla y entonces hacer el idiota.

Pero Ino tenía razón. Sakura debía aventurarse y ser sincera, aunque fuese de esa forma… luego podría evitar el rechazo diciéndole que en realidad no era en serio, solo había gritado una frase como las otras chicas. Tenía una cuartada así que lo decidió antes de sostener sus pies bien en el suelo y poner sus manos en la orilla del escenario. Respiró suavemente un par de veces y entonces jaló una cantidad enorme de aire hacia sus pulmones y se aseguró de tenerlo muy a flor de piel antes de mirarlo.

Y por unos segundos, tan solo unos pocos, que fueron más largos que cualquier otro momento en su vida, ella dejó de escuchar todo y lo observó fijamente.

—¡Sasuke! —su voz resonó destacándose apenas un poco entre los gritos de todas las chicas fascinadas, a lo que el aludido reaccionó, buscando la fuente de aquello, localizando entonces a su vieja amiga—. ¡Te amo!

**Capítulo Dos:**

_¿Perdedora?_

Ese rostro reflejó sinceridad. El corazón de Sasuke se estrujó por un momento, pero volvió a latir para la siguiente estrofa mientras le regalaba una sonrisa a Sakura, demostrándole que ella realmente lo había atrapado. Ella tan solo se soltó y buscó espacio, entonces, para escabullirse fuera de la multitud ahora que el pelinegro tenía que cumplir con su trato, a modo que se dirigió a la mesa y le pidió a un mesero que le trajera un vaso de agua y luego un tequila, que todo iría a la cuenta de Sasuke Uchiha y que podría preguntar luego.

La garganta la sentía algo herida y tenía sed por el calor de la multitud. Le dio un largo trago al vaso de agua y lo puso sobre la mesa antes de tomar el shot de tequila y el limón al cual le agregó un poco de sal. Los cuatro chicos en la mesa se le habían quedado mirando fijamente antes de que ella chupara el limón y a lo inmediato se tomara el tequila de un solo trago.

—¡Agh, Dios! —exclamó Sakura. Se suponía que el tequila le abriría la garganta, a modo que esta terminaría mejor de lo que estaba.

—Así que lo lograste —comentó entonces Ino—. ¿Cómo hiciste para que te vea?

—Es un secreto —aseguró Sakura, antes de lanzar una mirada hacia Sasuke—. Igual no importa, ¿verdad? Ahora él me pagará una borrachera y me hará el desayuno —claro que Sakura no tomó muy en serio esas palabras.

—Venga, Sakura —empezó un risueño Naruto—, ¿de verdad que te vas a poner ebria? Eso podría costarle mucho dinero a Sasuke.

—Ha sido él quien lo propuso —defendió, desviando la mirada—. Además mañana tengo el día libre, podré deshacerme de la resaca mientras veo películas con Sasuke —esas palabras le arrancaron tremenda sonrisa a Ino y Hinata.

—Oh, ¿eso significa que realmente seguiremos la fiesta en casa de Sasuke? —soltó una casi inocente Hinata, a lo que Sakura reaccionó.

—No lo sé, Hinata —empezó la rubia—. Ciertamente mañana tenemos mucho trabajo nosotros, así que quizá lo mejor sería dejar que ellos se diviertan por esta razón. Después de todo Sakura y Sasuke están ya grandecitos, no necesitan que los estén cuidando.

—Siempre tan exagerados —se quejó ella, rodando los ojos ligeramente molesta—. Si quieren simplemente acompáñenos. Sasuke y yo no somos mucho más que buenos amigos, ridículas —Shikamaru rió entre dientes. Sakura tenía una mente brillante pero cuando de Sasuke se trataba siempre tropezaba.

—Ellas no han dicho nada de eso, Sakura —le recordó el pelinegro, a lo que ella dio un respingo—. ¿Por qué te alteras tanto, en dado caso? —ella reaccionó.

—Vale, iré por otro trago —murmuró, antes de ponerse en píe y sacarse una liga del bolsillo—. Dejen de querer jugar conmigo, tontos —se sentía avergonzada, así que empezó a sostenerse el cabello de modo que terminase en una larga cola de caballo.

Cuando ellos querían empezar a burlarse de ella de esa forma la pelirrosa prefería simplemente tomar distancia o podría terminar peligrosamente a su merced. Ella tenía la filosofía de que tratándose de aquellos cuatro la retirada rápida y segura era la mejor estrategia para lograr salir intacto de una batalla verbal que se escurría en lo más profundo del subconsciente.

Se fue caminando hasta la barra con la más enorme intención de sacarle la vuelta a la chica de hace un rato, pero estaba segura que ya se había adherido a las filas que eran la tropa de fans descerebradas que su mejor amigo había adquirido al convertirse en alguien tan popular en ese bar, sobre la población femenina. Sin tener mucho que pensarlo era obvio para ella y para casi todos los hombres del bar —por no generalizar en que, en efecto, todos— eso era una molestia.

Pero era obvio que de alguna forma Sasuke lo disfrutaba… no tanto como la atención, era más bien un hecho que le relajaba. Ella se quedaba parada con la espalda contra la barra mientras una cerveza tomaba lugar ficha en su mano diestra y ella no podía despegar sus ojos de él. Si no fuera tan bueno las cosas podrían ser más llevaderas, pero tristemente él era asquerosamente perfecto para el mundo: tenía un futuro prometedor como profesional, era bueno con los deportes, se le daba la música y componerla, era inteligente, un hombre serio, tenía un buen apellido que le proporcionaba el dinero que pagaba su súper apartamento y la universidad.

Sasuke, ¿por qué era tan perfecto? Le causaba algo de nostalgia mientras lo veía cantar animado entre las luces que le habían preparado para el show. Era tan perfecto que tenía un empleo mientras estudiaba y aun así podía cumplir con los shows todos los fines de semana a la misma hora. Ahora como para ponerle la cerecita al pastel él era soltero. No había mujer que durara lo suficiente con Sasuke Uchiha y él se fastidiaba muy pronto de ellas a modo que las chicas huían destruidas cuando él las dejaba. Pero felices, siempre podían contar que fueron sus novias.

Pero Sakura no. Ella, por supuesto, tenía el enorme honor de decir que su amistad con Sasuke Uchiha era de los tiempos de la inquisición, pero era toda una vergüenza admitir que ni con sus años de amistad había tomado el suficiente valor como para acercarse y decirle lo que realmente sentía por él y que cuando finalmente lo hizo seguro le sonaría más a broma al pelinegro que cualquier otra cosa.

Era una cobarde. Era el tipo de cobarde que se perdía en sus pensamientos lamentándose consigo mismo antes de darse cuenta que llevaba un largo rato, ahí sola. Oh, conociendo a los hombres de ese bar estarían pensando que ella estaba disponible para cualquiera y quiso volver a la mesa pues ya habían pasado casi veinte minutos.

Aunque se había vuelto demasiado tarde. Al momento en que pidió su segunda cerveza un billete cayó por sí mismo en la barra, justo ante los ojos de ella. La acción le molestó por un segundo mientras que la chica le ponía la cerveza Sakura y miraba ligeramente incrédula al muchacho que estaba detrás de la pelirrosa. Naturalmente no tenía ni idea de quién era ese, pero estaba pagando el trago de ella, ¿no?

—Déjame invitártelo —la voz fuerte y masculina llamó la atención de Sakura. Ella no pudo evitar el girarse a ver por encima de su hombro al sujeto en cuestión.

Pues no era mal parecido, mira tú. En realidad era bastante alto y varonil, era moreno y con un cuerpo ejercitado. Cualquier chica se hubiese derretido con la atención de un sujeto así, con esa cabellera ligeramente larga, pero el gusto de Sakura estaba lamentablemente limitado.

—Es muy amable de tu parte —empezó Sakura, mirándolo con normalidad a pesar de la cantidad de cicatrices que él tenía—, pero puedo pagarme mi trago.

—Ah, vaya —murmuró él—. ¿Estás teniendo consideración de un hombre como yo? Por favor, no me digas que te he intimidado —tenía una sonrisa burlesca. Pero Sakura no salía de su sorpresa, pues pese a esas marcas seguía viéndose atractivo.

—Momento… ¿te conozco? —él reaccionó como si lo hubiesen atrapado en la movida, a modo que bufó—. ¡Venga, te conozco!

—¿Y de qué me sirve negarlo? —quejó en lo bajo, mirando la mesa de la que venía, a modo que ella echó un vistazo… en definitiva ese era un grupo al que ella conocía y sintió cierto gusto de ver a esas personas, por más excéntricas que fueran.

—Kakuzu —dijo ella, por lo que él dio un breve respingo—. No debería llamarte directamente por tu nombre, pero no hay un apellido que recuerde, lo lamento —dijo, apenada.

—Está bien —se metió las manos a los bolsillos—. No me importa. Solo me he acercado porque Hidan me hizo apostar, el muy imbécil —bufó—. Apostó a que me reconocerías, he perdido esta batalla.

—Oh —susurró ella—, bueno, podría decir una mentirilla blanca para que tu bolsillo salga intacto —bromeó.

—Gracias, pero tarde o temprano lo averiguaría y no dejaría de molestar —una risa suave se le escapó a Sakura ante aquella afirmación—. Bueno, entonces quizá debería dejar de molestarte… solo queríamos comprobarlo.

—Vale, vale —dijo, con una sonrisa.

—De momento déjame pagar tu trago… es lo menos que puedo hacer luego de la sorpresa que te hice pasar. Sakura, ¿no? —ella asintió—. Por cierto, Sakura. ¿El que está cantando es…?

—Sasuke Uchiha —corroboró ella, sabiendo qué estaba pensando el otro casi de inmediato, pero bajó ligeramente la mirada—. En efecto —ella suspiró—. Ustedes eran compañeros de Itachi, ¿verdad? —Kakuzu asintió—. Recuerdo que los vi en el funeral.

—Es un recuerdo un poco frio —reconoció él, antes de mirarla de soslayo—. Así que, ¿ustedes siguen juntos? ¿Luego de tanto tiempo?

—¡¿Eh?! —soltó ella con sorpresa a lo que una sonrisa audaz se le pintó al mayor.

—Claro —era bastante cínico—, ustedes han estado juntos desde antes que los conociera, ¿no? Tú sabes, Sasuke y tú. Siempre los veíamos el uno con el otro, a veces estaba un rubio que era bastante tonto.

—Naruto —le recordó ella.

—¡Ese mismo! —atinó él, divertido—. ¿Se ha rendido contigo al fin? Siempre estaba formando el triángulo amoroso, metiéndose entre ustedes.

—En realidad —empezó ella, suavemente—, Sasuke y yo jamás hemos sido pareja —a lo que estas palabras en los oídos e Kakuzu le hicieron enarcar una ceja—. Sasuke, Naruto y yo hemos sido buenos amigos desde la infancia. Naruto ahora tiene novia y Sasuke tanto como yo seguimos solteros. Él terminó hace un par de meses con su última novia y…

—¿Eres acaso una perdedora? —la pelirrosa quedó helada—. Cuando te conocí juraría que eras algo mejor que esto. No tienes la pinta de rendirte, sin embargo parece que ni siquiera lo has intentado con Sasuke. Es una pena —se quejó él—. Como sea… un gusto saludarte. Nos vemos.

Tras esas palabras él se fue así nada más. Sasuke estaba terminando su canción a lo que Sakura no supo del todo cómo reaccionar ante las palabras de un hombre como ese. Se sentía bastante avergonzada de que más allá de personas que pasaban su día a día un tipo al que apenas y conocía su nombre la encarara con un atrevimiento que no recordaba haber visto en muchas personas… después de todo era evidente que ellos habían sido amigos del hermano de Sasuke pues se cargaban un carácter que fácilmente hacia contraste con el suyo.

Era como si todo el mundo quisiera echarle un balde de agua fría recién sacada del refrigerador. No estaba congelada, pero sí a punto de. Sentía un dolor en el ego y recién se daba cuenta de que él estaba bajando del escenario, así que se separó de la barra y empezó a caminar con la cerveza en la mano. Él llegó a la mesa antes que ella y rió por una broma de Naruto hacia las fans, orando por que no se acercaran.

—Me debes una borrachera —señaló la pelirrosa, logrando sentarse en la mesa antes de terminar su cerveza de un solo y largo trago, dejando la botella—. ¿Qué tal si pagas tu deuda?

—Oh, vaya —admiró él—. Realmente te lo tomaste en serio, ¿eh? —una sonrisa, muy suya, socarrona y burlona, sexy por ese simple hecho, se le dibujaba a él con una facilidad que la irritaba—. Entonces bien… que sea una buena borrachera, Sakura.

—Entonces pide que dejen tu cuenta abierta, Uchiha —la mención de tan solo su apellido siempre había reflejado por sí mismo un reto, a lo que sus amigos reaccionaron—. No me iré de aquí hasta que pierda la voluntad —a lo que Shikamaru abrió los ojos, evidentemente sorprendido del atrevimiento de Sakura.

—Será mejor que pidas un largo crédito, Sasuke —dijo aquél muchacho—. Sakura sería capaz de vaciar tus cuentas con ésta apuesta —pero en el rostro de él solo podía percibirse una sonrisa que detonaba satisfacción.

—Creo que ese es un riesgo que voy a correr —llamó a un mesero que andaba a lo lejos, para volver su vista a Sakura—. Será mejor que me sorprendas.

—No sabes con quién te estás metiendo —burló entonces ella.

Ciertamente Shikamaru había exagerado. Si con algo contaba Sasuke Uchiha era con dinero, pero la burla no era tan mala considerando que pagarle a Sakura una borrachera sí que ameritaría considerarse una inversión fuerte para tratarse de solo una noche ya que pese a tratarse de una mujer muy decente y cuidadosa tenía una súper poder adquirido de su vieja maestra de preparatoria, con la cual estuvo trabajando cierto periodo de tiempo luego de graduarse en la misma.

Lady Tsunade era conocida por ser la peor apostadora que podría existir en aquél viejo pueblo en que ellos habían crecido. Además de ello era se dedicaba a dirigir el mismo y tenía grandes habilidades como doctora al grado de que, cuando llegó ahí, revolucionó todo el hospital del lugar. Pero su mala fama no se quedó atrás sino que hasta decidió postularse para la alcaldía y la ganó, aunque todo el mundo sabe que en lugares como los que esa mujer frecuentaba solamente podrían encontrarse gran diversidad de vicios y, bueno, el mayor vicio de Tsunade era el alcohol, mismo al que se le vio siempre muy acostumbrada.

A partir de ello estaba el asunto de la gran resistencia de Sakura al alcohol debido a que la pelirrosa empezó a frecuentar a su maestra a los trece años de edad, al grado de que en varias ocasiones se encontró con la alcaldesa en un ligero grado de seriedad que se aseguraba de contagiar a la menor, sintiéndose sorprendida ante su inmunidad hacia las resacas, al grado que se le había convertido un reto atribuirle una. Ciertamente Sakura hubiese podido hacerlo público pero su relación con Lady Tsunade era ya muy estrecha además de que jamás le molestó acompañarla en sus borracheras ocasionales ya fuese como compañera de copas, hombro en cual llorar, confidente e inclusive como enfermera de resacas.

Fue así que Sakura adquirió una resistencia increíble hacia los efectos del alcohol a una edad muy corta. Cuando llegaron a verla tomar por primera vez, en su cumpleaños número 18, enorme fue la sorpresa de sus amigos al verla continuar y resistir y resistir pese a tener ya varios grados de alcohol en la sangre y que ese hecho no le hiciera mucho más efecto que descoordinarla para cuando ya era hora de partir, mientras que los otros se llegaban a sentir más al infierno que nada mientras un mar de vómito les quedaba detrás en el baño. Ella se había convertido en alguien difícil de adulterar, a lo que Sasuke no le tenía tanta precaución como en un principio.

Cuatro de los famosos tubos de cerveza fría que medían un metro de alto habían ido y venido a cuenta del pelinegro mientras sus amigos no hacían mucho más que observar. Sakura había empezado a beber con una furia que nunca en la vida le habían notado y terminaba dos tarros a la velocidad de que Sasuke lo hacía con uno. Ninguno de los dos lograba percatarse porque se habían puesto a bromear entre ellos y con sus compañeros mientras seguían y seguían bebiendo, a par de que Sakura seguía y seguía resistiendo.

Ya en un estado más despreocupado, cuando recibían el sexto metro que habían solicitado, ella se sentía más imprudente y a punto de decir a quién había visto, pero prefirió guardarse la información. Tuvo un momento de claridad en el que recordó cuán difícil había sido siempre la relación de Sasuke con su hermano y no quería arruinar su diversión pese a que su nivel de ebriedad se debía más a su negación por culpa de Kakuzu que a nada.

—Entonces esa chica me empujó y me dijo "¿Quién demonios te crees que eres?" a lo que yo le dije encogida de hombros "No lo sé, muñeca, pero te juro que Lagerfeld no es mi tío y fácilmente puedo identificar tu copia" y ella se fue vuelta fiera —una carcajada fue emitida justo cuando Ino terminó de contar su aventura, o más bien fue una serie de risas por sus amigos.

—Dios, es increíble que no tengan un poco de respeto por sí mismas y se compren algo que de verdad vale la pena —bufó Sakura, a lo que Hinata rió en lo bajo.

—¿Verdad? —complementó Ino con un tono exagerado.

—¡Imagínate cuando yo me encontré a aquel idiota vendiéndome un perfume Armani en apenas unos dólares! —exclamó entonces Naruto, en evidente burla hacia la plática de las chicas, a lo que Sakura e Ino emitieron tremenda carcajada.

—¡Vale, vale! —empezó Shikamaru—. No quiero ser aguafiestas pero al menos yo sí tengo un compromiso mañana.

—Oh, no —empezó Sakura—. Vamos, quedémonos otro rato.

—Ya van a dar las 2 —se rió Hinata en voz baja—. La verdad es que yo también estoy cansada… además Naruto y yo iremos mañana a ver a mi padre.

—Es cierto —susurró el rubio—. Será luego, Sakura.

—En verdad lo siento, Sakura —siguió Ino—, pero creo que debo irme con Shikamaru… pocas veces te diviertes tanto por tener que cuidarnos y sin embargo tenemos que dejarte sola, te lo compensaremos con un café mañana, solo nosotras.

—Vale, vale —bufó ella, inflando los cachetes—, luego será, ¿verdad?

—Nosotros continuaremos en casa —agregó entonces Sasuke, ante lo que Sakura le miró enarcando una ceja—. ¿O será que te has olvidado de que el trato terminaba en el desayuno, Sakura? —y con esa frase a ella se le pintó tremenda sonrisa.

—Claro que no —aseguró—. Estaré ebria, Sasuke… pero no me olvidaré de nada, te lo aseguro —a lo que él se rió bajo, y los chicos por igual.

—Vale, vámonos ya o nos querrán correr —dijo Ino, tomando sus cosas.

Al momento de salir terminaron encontrándose afuera por unos minutos los seis tomando la oportunidad para despedirse. Hinata le dejó dicho a Sakura que ella y Naruto pasarían la noche en el apartamento de los tres para que Sasuke y Sakura pudieran divertirse en el del muchacho tomando en cuenta que Naruto dormía casi siempre donde Sasuke por respeto al techo de Sakura. Por otro lado Ino y Shikamaru iban tan en serio que ella incluso se había mudado ya a la casa del aludido hace un par de meses. Habiendo quedado claro el plan y poniéndose de acuerdo las chicas de verse la siguiente tarde finalmente lograron despedirse del todo y separarse.

Para suerte de una apenas tambaleante e imprudente Sakura el departamento de Sasuke no era demasiado lejos, pero mucho mejor aún era que él había llamado a un taxista doble para que el segundo conductor trajera el auto con ellos, evitándose así el manejar en un estado de ebriedad por tener cuidado y a la vez por ser consciente del peligro, de éste modo llegaron más pronto y bastó con tan solo entrar para que Sasuke abriera el refrigerador y demostrara su basta cantidad de alcohol en éste.

—Ya que hemos tomado cerveza creo que sería mejor limitarnos a ella —comentó él, agachado dándole la espalda a la barra del mini bar frente a la sala—. ¿Tú que dices? —quiso saber, girándose, pero se encontró con una breve sorpresa.

—Está bien, no tengo ganas de tomar vino ni nada por el estilo —aseguró la pelirrosa, mientras se sacaba la incómoda blusa de mangas largas y la lanzaba al sillón puesto que debajo llegaba una de tirantes a tonos blancos—. Sasuke, ¿puedo lavarla? Me temo que pueda ser algo que deje mancha —incluso ya estaba descalza para estar alturas.

—Claro —dijo, volviéndose de inmediato frente a sí mismo—. ¿Quieres que te preste algo de ropa para que estés más cómoda? Ciertamente hace calor.

—Ah, es cierto, me quité la blusa sin mucha vergüenza —se sonrojó, con una sonrisa traviesa mientras que él sacaba un par de cervezas—. ¿Quién sabe? Quizá se deba a que nos conocemos por tanto tiempo que ya eres más para mí como… un hermano, ¿verdad?

Ante aquella interrogante Sasuke quedó en silencio y no hizo mucho más que observarla por un par de segundos… sintió como que aquello le atravesó.


	3. Capítulo Tres

—¿Sasuke era tu hermano, tía? —preguntó Aki, a lo que Sakura reaccionó, mirándole con esa cara llena de confusión—. ¿Y tú estabas enamorada de tu hermano?

—No, cariño —dijo ella, algo nerviosa. A veces podía ser bastante difícil explicarle las cosas a niños tan pequeños, así que se lo pensó un par de segundos—. Yo estaba enamorada de Sasuke desde que éramos muy jóvenes y él no lo sabía, así que me daba miedo decírselo y lo trataba como un hermano, porque a veces a tus amigos no les gustas tú.

—¿Todos los amigos se gustan? —Sakura sintió un escalofrío.

—No, no, Aki —le interrumpió entonces Shika—. A la tía Sakura le gustaba Sasuke, entonces se hicieron amigos y a ella le daba miedo no gustarle, por eso jugaban a que eran hermanos, como tú con Keiji de la guardería.

—¡Ah, vale! —exclamó la niña—. Umh… pero a mí no me gusta Keiji.

—Pero a la tía sí le gustaba Sasuke —interrumpió Neji, tomando una galleta para dársela a Aki y hacer que se entretuviera—. Sigue, tía Sakura —a modo que aquél gesto a ella le pareció adorablemente caballeroso para un niño de su edad.

**Capítulo Tres:**

_Todo es posible._

Sasuke se acercó a tomar su blusa y le tendió amablemente una cerveza luego de depositar en la mesa un pequeño cuadro de madera que servía para colocar los vasos y que el mueble no terminara, a la larga, con una mancha. Para esto, ante las palabras que Sakura había dicho tan inocentemente, intentando convencerse a sí misma, Sasuke tan solo pudo regalar una amable sonrisa antes de hacer aquél gesto ante su amiga para que ella se sentara tranquilamente en el sofá.

—Traeré algo con lo que te sientas más cómoda —aseguró, ante lo que Sakura se limitó a asentir—. ¿Quieres darte un baño?

—¿Y empezar a beber desde cero? Te dejaría sin suministros, Sasuke —a lo que él rió.

—Vale, entonces tardaré un segundo cambiándome —le prometió, a lo que ella asintió mientras que él tomaba camino a su habitación y ella se quedaba sola, observando alrededor.

No era realmente necesario querer aventurarse por todo el lugar siendo que ya lo conocía probablemente incluso mejor que Sasuke. Ella que solía quedarse a dormir con los chicos, ya fuese enviando a uno al sofá o todos en una habitación estaba ya lo suficientemente acostumbrada a su compañía como ellos a la de ella, a tal grado que no era nada nuevo.

La inseguridad de dormir con el hombre del que estaba enamorada se había esfumado muchísimo tiempo atrás cuando estuvo totalmente segura de que él jamás la tocaría con intenciones sexuales y aquello más que un alivio representó una breve revelación de que, en efecto, ser correspondida por él estaba mucho más lejos de lo que ella podría pretender así que, a éstas alturas, lo más probable era que mejor sería rendirse.

Kakuzu le había dicho muchas cosas en el bar que eran ciertas, pero Sakura ya había sido convencida por la forma en que Sasuke actuaba con ella desde hace años, así que cada vez se sentía más cerrada respecto a la idea de que en algún momento realmente él podría quererla como ella lo hacía con él. Esa noche la gente se había esforzado bastante por abrirle los ojos mientras que ella, pese a lo que todos decían, había adoptado lentamente un punto de vista muy diferente al de ellos. Esto fuera así para bien o para mal.

—No encontré un pantalón para ti —murmuró él. Venía con una polera en la mano independientemente de la gris que llevaba puesta junto con un pantalón de algodón, como si estuviese listo para dormir—. Te traje unos boxers, ¿te parece bien?

—Bueno, no sería la primera vez que uso tu ropa interior para dormir —se burló ella, a lo que él sonrió divertido mientras que la pelirrosa alcanzaba las cosas.

—¿Ya te has acabado la cerveza? —admiró él, a lo que ella le sonrió.

—¿No se suponía que esto era una borrachera? —pero incluso si Sakura lo decía él tenía razones para sentirse en la sorpresa—. Me cambiaré en el baño.

—Vale, prepararé otra cerveza —dijo, con una expresión más apacible él, para levantarse y buscarla en lo que ella andaba y se cambiaba. Hacía un tiempo ya que Sakura no se quedaba a dormir, así que no podía ser malo.

Lo más seguro es que terminaran hablando casi hasta el amanecer antes de rendirse. Él en realidad no podía creer del todo que Sakura hablara en serio cuando decía que iba a emborracharse tomando en cuenta que ella no era tan imprudente. Probablemente tan solo se estaba dejando llevar un poco para liberarse de estrés, pero no lograba verla con una enorme dificultad para llegar a la habitación de Naruto o, peor, encontrándola dormida en el piso del baño e inclusive abrazada al inodoro. Sakura no era ese tipo de chica.

Eso se aseguraba Sasuke terminando de sentarse en el sofá mientras escuchaba a Sakura salir del baño con su ropa en la mano. Ciertamente los boxers no le sacaban demasiadas tallas a diferencia de la polera que le quedaba grande, pero no era en exceso tampoco. Sakura acomodó entonces su ropa a un lado antes de estirarse perezosamente y dejarse caer en el sofá, para mirarlo a él y sonreírle.

—Creo que cambié de parecer, Sasuke —él la miró y le preguntó con la mirada a qué se refería, ante lo que ella sonrió—. ¿Tienes vodka?

A Sakura se le empezaron a ocurrir un montón de juegos a partir de que encontró unos dados entre las cosas del mini bar. Cuando pasó apenas una hora ambos ya estaban en lo que podría considerarse fácilmente un estado crítico en el cual el más mínimo movimiento los mataba de la risa y su voluntad había desaparecido casi por completo.

Por fortuna para ambos no habían abordado una situación en la que las náuseas les hubiesen vencido o definitivamente su estómago tomara la decisión de sacar todo su contenido de un solo golpe y, con todo y la desventaja que Sakura tenía en el juego, su nivel de alcoholismo estaba abofeteándose para ver cuál era más alto… por no decir que era casi el mismo. Pero era obvio para Sasuke que Sakura no dejaría las cosas así, pues quería seguir tomando.

Tras un debate que al moreno le duró más o menos 30 minutos finalmente pudo convencerla de comer algo era lo mejor, pero él no se esperó que ella tomara la decisión de hacerlo en la habitación del pelinegro y que, para colmo, se llevara la botella de vino tinto mientras que Sasuke la seguía con unos bocadillos muy mal partidos hasta la habitación. Cabe mencionar que a él casi le da algo cuando la ve tropezarse a los pies de la cama, cayendo al suelo alfombrado que era ya lo suficientemente cómodo como para que a ella le dieran ánimos de verdaderamente moverse a la cama.

Nunca había visto a Sakura tan terca. Sí, ya la había visto ebria en una ocasión, mucho más que esto, pero no la había visto ser terca. No se lo explicaba, seguro, porque él no sabía el dilema en el que había caído toda la noche a causa de ciertas personas por un tema que, para colmo, rondaba en torno a él. Sakura quería y seguiría tomando por el simple hecho de que quería sentir su mente perdida y no tener la necesidad de prestar la atención a esos mismos recuerdos o incluso prestarle demasiada atención a Sasuke.

Luego de un rato se quedaron los dos en el suelo, sentados y recargados contra la cama mientras que miraban una película que encontraron al azar en la televisión. Habían apagado las luces pero dejado la lámpara de la mesa de noche encendida mientras que comían unas galletas con queso y le daban largos tragos a la copa de vino. Inclusive con toda su resistencia, Sasuke Uchiha se había doblegado ante la inusual terquedad de Sakura, pero seguía teniendo conciencia.

Al menos eso creía él, ¿verdad?

—Eh, se acabó la botella de vino —aquejó ella, mostrándole al moreno que, en efecto, el líquido se había terminado por completo.

—Es porque bebes demasiado rápido, Sakura —le riñó él, a lo que ella frunció el ceño poniendo una expresión de pocos amigos. Ese simple hecho funcionó para que él suspirara y la tomara de su mano—. Vale, vale… traeré un poco más.

—No es justo —dijo ella, al tiempo que el moreno se había puesto de píe, sintiendo un repentino mareo a causa de la ebriedad—. Apuesto a que te ha molestado que beba tanto…

—Sakura —soltó él, enarcando una ceja para negar con la cabeza—. Claro que no.

—¡Pues parece lo contrario! —exclamó ella. Pero estaba resintiendo los movimientos de cabeza, a modo que pretendió ignorarla—. ¡Toda la noche me has tratado como si no hubieses escuchado lo que te dije en el escenario! —entonces él reaccionó y se volvió hacia ella.

El movimiento que Sasuke hizo había sido tan rápido que el vértigo le hizo perder el equilibrio por completo pero también había sido a causa de las palabras de Sakura, amenazando con un llanto por cómo se quebraba su voz, lo que hizo que él se girara tan pronto que inclusive se tropezó con sus propios píes en aquél acto, soltando la botella para no terminar lastimado por ésta y haciendo un pésimo intento por apoyarse en la cama.

La botella terminó sin romperse gracias a que cayó en la superficie alfombrada del suelo mientras que un sonido más sordo pero bien largo hizo mayor eco en los oídos de Sasuke que, pese a saber que había fallado al intentar sostenerse, al menos pretendió cuidar su caída al poner rodillas y manos sobre el suelo, pero esperó el golpe del cual tan solo tuvo oportunidad de oír y no precisamente sentir pues, en efecto, no fue él quien cayó de lleno contra el suelo sino que un segundo cuerpo lo había hecho.

Cuando Sasuke abrió los ojos desafiando al mareo pudo darse cuenta de que mínimo había logrado no aplastar a su amiga con esa caída mientras que, por otro lado, sí la había empujado al grado de que ella golpeara su espalda con el suelo y ahora estuviese completamente tendida ante sus ojos, debajo de él.

A ésta distancia Sasuke pudo darse cuenta de detalles que había dejado pasar toda la noche o, lo que era más, detalles que había dejado pasar durante largos años. Sakura había pasado de ese aspecto que tenía la mejor amiga de su infancia y adolescencia al que tenía una mujer ligeramente más madura: pese a que ella no era precisamente una supermodelo reconocida poseía un buen cuerpo que cuidaba bajo el puro fin de mantener una buena salud; ella no poseía precisamente unos senos enormes, pero sí que los tenía; su cabello había crecido muchísimo desde que se conocían y era perfecto; pero, por encima de todo, Sakura era muy bella.

Por un momento Sasuke se preguntó por qué no se había percatado de cuánto ella había crecido al grado de convertirse en una mujer como cualquier otra con la que hubiese tenido relación. Se preguntó por qué en realidad no la vio, pero lo que más le preocupaba, luego del golpe y del sonrojo en su cara, era que ella había tenido ese aspecto triste en la mirada que él no había notado cuando, se suponía, él de alguna forma para eso estaba. Pero lo que era más el colmo, como para ponerle cerecita al pastel, habían sido sus palabras.

¿Qué le había dicho ella en el escenario? Ah. Ahora no podía recordarlo, el alcohol no lo dejaba. ¿Qué había salido entonces de esos labios? Sí, de esos labios: rosados, delgados, suaves.

Se le había quedado mirando fijamente por varios segundos y ni siquiera se había dado cuenta ni cuando ella empezó a mirarle tan expectante. Él quizá no lo descifraba en el momento por ese problema que compartían pero ella estaba esperando a que él se moviera de encima para poder hacer como no había dicho nada, porque de hecho ya ni lo recordaba.

Pero Sasuke no se movió. Él no se retiró de encima de su cuerpo y en lugar de ello optó por acercarse un poco más a su rostro, como si hubiese visto algo que iba a moverle del rostro, puesto que mínimo era lo que su expresión curiosa era lo que representaba y, entonces, él movió su mano justo como ella creía había adivinado que lo haría para, ¿quién sabe? Quitarle un trozo de queso del cabello, quizá. Sin embargo en lugar de ellos sus dedos se posaron en los labios de Sakura y ella no tuvo más alternativa que abrir los ojos.

Él estaba ahí. Sus ojos ónix se encontraron inmediatamente con los verdes de ella haciendo una conexión muy especial que no habían tenido antes. Sakura se sintió atónita y perdió el aliento por dos segundos antes de poder comprender por completo que Sasuke realmente estaba sobre ella, que él no se movía y que, por lo contrario, se acercaba más y más a ella de una forma en que nunca lo había hecho.

Su aliento representó un marcador de peligro conforme lo sentía más cerca y, llena de pavor por la intriga, cerró los párpados ocultando sus ojos. ¿Qué era precisamente lo que él pretendía con todo aquello? ¿Acaso quería jugar con ella y con sus sentimientos? Pero en lugar de la burla que se esperaba lo que ella recibió de su parte fue un beso.

Los verdes ojos de la pelirrosa despertaron con una sorpresa que no había sentido jamás ni siquiera cuando tuvo algún primer o segundo novio. Los labios de Sasuke lograron hacerla sentir un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo y cómo su corazón se disparaba a toda velocidad a causa de lo mismo, pero luego una calma le atrapó cuando aquél gesto pasó de ser el simple roce de sus labios a lo que sería mejor conocido como un beso apasionado.

Aquello terminó siendo más que suficiente para que ambos se perdieran en una inconciencia nunca antes experimentada. Se sabían ahí el uno con el otro pero no podían considerar bueno o malo lo que estaban haciendo, lo que estaban por hacer, lo que habían hecho ya a tales alturas de la noche y mucho menos consideraban en lo más mínimo las consecuencias de sus actos con aquella ebriedad, con aquella confianza que repentinamente se tuvieron sobrepasando los años de amistad. Repentinamente estaban en la cama sin poder dar marcha atrás a los hechos, sin pensarlos y solo haciéndolos, sintiéndolos.

Todo se quedaba en eso. No pasaba de una noche de borrachera como ninguna otra que tuvo resultados inesperados. A nadie le importaba y tampoco le importaría lo que pasó esa noche.

Oh, por supuesto que a nadie le importaría… al menos no hasta la mañana.

Cuando el sol empezó a calar los ojos de Sakura, atravesando las cortinas blancas de la habitación, ella estuvo a punto de quejarse en voz alta pero, en lugar de eso, decidió ser un poco más madura y abrir lentamente los ojos.

No le sorprendió en lo más mínimo el encontrarse con que estaba en la habitación de Sasuke. Tampoco el detalle de que ya daba el medio día para cuando ella abría los ojos. Pero, en lugar de todo aquello, lo que realmente la tomó por sorpresa fue el encontrarse envuelta por las sábanas… y solamente por las sábanas.

Sakura se sentó abruptamente en la cama descubriendo que estaba sola en la habitación y, más importante aún, sola en la cama. Miró a su alrededor un pequeño desastre donde podía localizar la ropa que Sasuke le había prestado con algunas prendas de su lencería por ahí sin olvidar que ropas que, ella recordaba, no llevaba puestas porque en definitiva algunas no le quedarían y, si tenía que recordar, no le quedaba demasiado claro si ÉL las llevaba anoche.

Lo que la sorprendió más fue que al sentarse a la orilla de la cama sintió una especial incomodidad en la entrepierna que no recordaba haber experimentado hace algunos meses, desde que terminó con su último novio y, peor aún, que le parecía que las piernas podrían traicionarle si no tomaba su debilidad en serio. Todos los factores juntos apuntaban hacia una única respuesta que le provocó un escalofrío que recorrió todo su cuerpo antes de que se levantara en busca de su ropa interior y abriendo el closet de Sasuke en busca de algo que le quedara cubriéndole, sin importar cuán grande fuera.

Por supuesto ella no saldría en busca de su ropa estando desnuda. Contrario al puro hecho de esa idea se había puesto algo para buscar la ropa que llevaba la noche anterior en la sala, pero primero tuvo que detenerse al ver si reflejo totalmente desaliñado… ¿qué demonios había hecho ella esa noche? No. Ni siquiera quería recordarlo.

Finalmente se aventuró fuera de la habitación con paso dudoso antes de escuchar que había cierto movimiento al final del pasillo, del lado de la cocina, el costado opuesto de la sala y el bar lo cual solo podía significar una cosa: Sasuke ya estaba en píe y, peor aún, estaba preparando algo. Por como olía podía apostar lo que fuera que era una sopa para evadir cualquier resaca y con esa idea ella se sintió derrotada pues era imposible llegar a la sala sin que él la viera.

Se tardó varios minutos antes de llenarse de valor sabiendo ya de sobra que no tenía otra alternativa más que enfrentar la situación. Se acomodó la ropa y el cabello, pretendiendo lucir como que recién se había puesto de píe y así empezó a caminar a lo largo del pasillo pero, ah, le parecía que el corazón le iba a estallar.

Incluso el fuego tenía cierto sonido mientras hacía hervir al agua y el aroma le indicaba que el café estaba listo mientras que ella se detenía en la esquina y se pegaba a la pared asomándose, como queriendo saber si él estaría viendo… pero no. Sasuke estaba muy ocupado, con un pijama diferente a la de la noche anterior, cocinando mientras una taza de café era firmemente sostenida por su mano izquierda.

Parecía concentrado. Ella consideró correr en puntitas para que él no la escuchara, pero era demasiado ingenuo realmente creer que no se daría cuenta. En lugar de eso decidió actuar como la adulta que se suponía que era y poner un píe en la cocina pero sin hacer demasiado escándalo en algo tan simple como ello. Afortunadamente Sasuke lo notó.

—Ah, buenos días, Sakura —dijo, con una tranquilidad que ciertamente la hizo sentir sorprendida en ese momento, habiéndole visto apenas sobre el hombro.

—Sí, buenos días —contestó ella, desviando la mirada.

—El desayuno estará listo en un momento —aseguró, a lo que ella asintió distraídamente, empezando a sentirse nerviosa—. Siéntate a la mesa, ¿quieres un poco de café?

—En realidad —empezó ella, a lo que él se sintió pausado antes de poder permitirse verla como era debido y por un instante algo le dio—, me parece que ya es un poco tarde así que, quizá, debería mejor irme a casa y…

—No digas tonterías —la interrumpió él—. Hicimos un trato —y se volvió hacia la estufa, moviendo la sopa—. Dijimos que hasta el desayuno.

—Pero ya es medio día —antepuso ella.

—Tu cita con las chicas será más tarde, ¿no? —Sakura reaccionó—. Creo que puedes darme una hora para cumplir con lo que te he prometido, Sakura —ella desvió la mirada—. ¿O en realidad estás molesta?

—No, no, para nada —aseguró entonces, algo alarmada—. Vale, me quedaré, pero solo para el desayuno, ¿sí?

—Justo como acordamos —dijo él, acercándose mientras ella andaba a sentarse, para servirle una taza de café, viéndose evidente que éste humeaba un poco—. Aquí tienes la crema y el azúcar —mencionó, mientras le acercaba ambos.

—Gracias —murmuró ella, empezando a prepararlo, abriendo con esto un silencio entre ambos, pero uno que él no dejaría estar.

—A todo esto —ella reaccionó. Suplicaba en el interior por el hecho de que él ni siquiera lo comentara—, ¿cómo te sientes, Sakura? —pero solo quería saber detalles. Aunque la mente de Sakura voló en cuanto a la pregunta.

—Tú sabes que a mí no me da resaca, Sasuke —lo evadió por completo—. No te preocupes, mi cabeza y mi estómago están bien.

—Ya veo —dijo él, con cierta seriedad.

—Sí —complementó entonces Sakura, tomando una cucharita para empezar a mover el café con ésta.

—Pero… no me refería a eso —entonces, ante aquella aclaración, Sakura levantó un poco el rostro y se encontró con que él la miraba por encima del hombro—. Me refería a… lo otro, lo que pasó anoche. ¿Te sientes bien?

—En realidad —empezó ella su respuesta, pero naturalmente no sabía qué responder del todo, así que llevó sus manos inquietas a sostener la tela de la ropa—, estoy bien —mentía.

—Ya veo —contestó él, con una breve sonrisa.

—Pero, Sasuke —él se detuvo un momento, a punto de girarse hacia ella, pero en lugar de ello continuó—, ¿podrías, por favor, no volver a mencionarlo? —él se incomodó—. No pienso que sea bueno hablar de esto y quisiera que se quedara donde terminó. ¿Puedes? —y esa pregunta dio paso a un nuevo silencio que, de muchas formas, la hizo asustarse.

—Claro —sin embargo la voz de Sasuke la hizo calmarse—. Ya está el desayuno, te serviré un poco tan solo porque recién despertaste.

—Vale.

A partir de eso su conversación fue algo que empezó muy incómodo. Al principio no sabían que decirse pero Sasuke, al estar más acostumbrado a las aventurillas de una noche, sacó temas en los que ella solo tendría que contestar a sus preguntas para que pudiera llevar mejor el momento. Ciertamente parecía que no había sido muy buena idea insistirle en que se quedara a dormir pero, a la vez, él no podía simplemente dejarla ir. Ella no era como las otras chicas, después de todo, así que él se aseguraría que estuviese bien antes de irse.

Pero incluso cuando Sakura se retiró tras el desayuno no se sintió cómodo y, por supuesto, sabía que ella tampoco lo estaría. Sakura se había negado a que él la llevara a su casa y en lugar de ello había salido del edificio de Sasuke para pedirse un taxi. Lo abordó y llegando a su casa lo primero que hizo fue darse un baño que realmente necesitaba para ya en la bañera intentar repasar lo que tanto evitó hasta esta hora.

Entonces... ella realmente se había acostado con Sasuke.


	4. Capítulo Cuatro

—Ah, es cierto —sonrió un poco antes de levantar la mano para captar la atención de la recién llegada, a modo que una enorme sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Ino mientras extendía la mano hacia el cielo con una sonrisa.

Las chicas eran muy diferentes entre ellas, podía notarse con solo observarlas. Ino llevaba mucho más clara que la de Sakura, con una falda de mezclilla y medias en un tono gris claro que se confundía con un tono más bien lavanda. Su blusa era precisamente igual en color, fajada en la falda y sostenida por un cinturón a tono marrón a par de que encima de la blusa tenía una torerita igualmente de mezclilla, haciendo perfecto juego con su falda, mientras que desde el bolso hasta los zapatos hacían juego con el cinturón y su larga cabellera rubia era sostenida por una coleta que, a decir verdad, siempre le había quedado muy bien. Ino había pedido un frappé de moras.

Entonces estaba Hinata. Ella era muy sencilla a modo de tan solo llevar unos pantalones cortos en tono beige y una blusa con mangas largas color azul cobalto, pero como si estuviese un poco deslavado. Sus zapatos eran blancos, al igual que la bufanda y el bolso, a la vez que Hinata tenía aún la cabellera negra más corta que Sakura, misma que había pedido un simple té. Sakura había pedido un cappuccino con crema irlandesa, así que era evidente que solo empezando por sus gustos ellas eran tremendamente diferentes.

Para colmo si querían hacer un contraste de sus personalidades eran más diferentes todavía, pero por suerte se complementaban. Hinata se había vuelto más extrovertida con sus amigas, pero siempre fue bastante tímida y torpe. Ino había aprendido mucho de respeto pese a siempre tratarse de alguien imprudente. Sakura había aprendido esforzarse incluso cuando era más débil de lo ahora parecía.

—¡Hey! —exclamó la rubia, dejando su bolso en la mesa antes de sentarse cómodamente junto a sus amigas—. ¿Qué hay, chicas? ¿Descansaron?

—En realidad Naruto y yo fuimos con mi padre —comentó Hinata, con una sonrisa bastante sincera—. A mi padre le gusta que lo frecuentemos, así que vamos cada dos emanas para que no se moleste con nosotros.

—Oh, eso es bueno —comentó Ino—. Yo tuve que andar con Shikamaru a desayunar antes de que se fuera al bendito trabajo —bufó ella—. Al menos tú conviviste con Naruto.

—No es para tanto —aseguró la muchacha, apenada.

—Vale, vale —se rió entre dientes la rubia—. ¿Qué hay de ti, Sakura? Pareces bastante callada, no me digas que te duele la cabeza luego de esa borrachera.

—Oh, no —dijo Sakura, con una sonrisa inquieta—. En realidad dormí mucho y Sasuke hizo un buen desayuno, no desperté sino que hasta el mediodía, pero en definitiva fue una buena borrachera la que nos dimos.

—Que bien que la pasaras divertido, Sakura —dijo Hinata.

—Gracias —respondió ella con total sinceridad, a modo que Ino se quedó mirando a la pelirrosa de forma taciturna.

—Oye, Sakura… anoche te viste bastante seria —le informó, ladeando un poco el rostro, a modo de sonreírle ligeramente—. ¿Es acaso que ha pasado algo? —pero ante esa pregunta Sakura se limitó a reaccionar y mirar a su amiga.

—Pues, ya que lo mencionas —murmuró, bajando un poco la mirada—. Anoche me encontré a uno de los amigos de Itachi en el bar —entonces ellas reaccionaron—. Era Kakuzu, ¿lo recuerdan? Uno alto y moreno. Quiso sorprenderme actuando como que no me conocía, pero lo reconocí y cruzamos algunas palabras.

—Pero, ¿qué te dijo? —preguntó Hinata ya más interesada.

—Pues nos ubicamos el uno con el otro y él reconoció a Sasuke en cuanto lo vio, fue cuando él estaba en el escenario —se encogió de hombros—. Luego me preguntó que si nosotros seguíamos juntos… románticamente.

—¡Vaya, vaya! —exclamó Ino, con entusiasmo, a par de que venían y les dejaban sus bebidas a las tres—. ¿Qué más? ¿Qué más?

—Pues que le dije la verdad, que él y yo nunca hemos sido más que amigos, pero él me contestó que era una tonta —las chicas reaccionaron sorprendidas—. Me empezó a decir que yo debería esforzarme si estoy tan enamorada para no apartarme de él en tantos años…

—En lo cual tiene razón —aseveró Ino, mirándole con seriedad—. ¿Realmente necesitas que alguien a quien apenas te han presentado te lo diga?

—Por supuesto que no —contestó la pelirrosa, mirándole—. Él me hizo darme cuenta que simplemente debería olvidarme de él —a lo que ambas amigas le miraron confusas—. Sasuke y yo no podríamos tener una historia, él me ha visto a mí siempre como tan solo a su hermana menor o algo así, ¡imagínenlo!

—¡Y sin embargo anoche dormiste en su casa! —exclamó ella, exasperada, tomando un poco de su frappé—. Sakura, no puedes tomar una decisión tan torpe como ésa, ¿lo sabes? Tu amor por Sasuke es algo que se ve pocas veces en la vida.

—Pues no debe de ser tan fuerte si decido rendirme tan fácilmente —murmuró ella, desviando la mirada. Ese gesto hizo que Ino se diera cuenta de algo.

—¿Qué más pasó anoche? —Sakura dio un respingo—. Estoy segura que no lo habías decidido por completo cuando te fuiste con Sasuke anoche… ¿qué pasó con él, Sakura? ¿Se lo dijiste y te rechazó?

—No —aseguró ella, casi perdiendo la voz—. Sasuke no me ha rechazado, Ino… yo ni siquiera se lo dije, en realidad.

—¿Entonces? —ella se ponía severa.

¿Debía contárselo? ¿De verdad podría decírselo?

La mente le había quedado en blanco y ella sin poder pensar en una respuesta inteligente para darle y así quitársela de encima. A la vez estaba segura de que cualquier excusa no serviría de nada e Ino no se la creería en lo más mínimo, así que ella la tenía acorralada.

**Capítulo Cuatro:**

_¡No puede ser así!_

Una pequeña cantidad de personas se quedó viendo con sorpresa el escándalo que había en la mesa de las tres chicas. Hinata había empezado a toser al casi haberse ahogado con el té mientras que Ino se había parado al grado de casi hacer caer la silla en la que estaba sentada antes de mirar fijamente a Sakura. Hace nada había golpeado la mesa con fuerza al grado de casi tirar las bebidas de todas. Se sentían incrédulas.

Hinata se dio cuenta de que estaban haciendo un alboroto e hizo un gesto de disculpa hacia los otros clientes antes de tomar a Ino e insistirle en que se sentara. Ella parecía realmente irritada por el hecho de que Sakura hubiese descartado directamente la idea de contarles algo tan serio como esto, mientras que la misma pelirrosa se veía realmente apenada a par de que mirada fijamente la mesa con intranquilidad, como una niña a la que recién su madre había regañado con sus más fuertes gritos.

—¿Cómo es eso? —masculló Ino, impactada—. ¿De verdad que Sasuke y tú lo han hecho?

—Sí —susurró ella, en un tono apenas audible—. Yo… no quería contarles. Me siento muy avergonzada.

—¿Avergonzada? ¡Pero si eso es bueno! —exclamó ella—. Solo fíjate bien, Sakura… ustedes han dado un paso adelante —aseguró, aunque luego reaccionó al percatarse más de la incomodidad de su amiga—. Espera… Sasuke, ¿él va a hacerse responsable?

—A decir verdad —empezó Sakura—, yo le he pedido que lo olvidara por completo…

—¿Acaso estás loca? —ella se había vuelto a levantar abruptamente. La atención de todos se fijaba en ellos, a modo que Hinata se levantó.

—Lo lamento mucho, lo siento —insistió, antes de tomar a Ino por el brazo—. Será mejor que nos vayamos a otro lado —dijo, mirando a ambas—. Anden, chicas. Vámonos para otro sitio, así podremos hablar bien.

Hinata había logrado sacarlas de ahí a los pocos minutos. Aún era evidente que Ino estaba de todo menos de buen humor luego de haberse enterado, a modo que mientras viajaban en el carro de Hinata la rubia no se había contenido gritándole a Sakura y la pelinegra se sentía incluso tan intimidada como la pelirrosa. Sobre todo hubo un momento en el vieja en que Hinata miró al retrovisor, preocupada por su amiga, mientras que Ino seguía vociferando, a modo de que ella logró sentirse más angustiada.

—Ya cierra la bocota —le pidió Sakura, a modo que Ino reaccionó, molestándose más antes de notar la voz quebrada de Sakura—. ¿Es acaso que no puedes ver lo mal que me siento?

—Sakura —mencionó Hinata.

—¿No crees que yo era la que más quería este acercamiento con Sasuke? —las chicas la escucharon—. Pero tampoco quería que fuera así… cuando desperté y lo encontré se volvió todo tan incómodo y me sentí tan asustada porque él podría querer irse y yo no podría culparlo.

—Sakura, no llores —le pidió Ino, empezando a sentirse mal.

—Lo he querido todos estos años y ve lo que pasó anoche… ni siquiera estaba del todo consciente, pero tuve mi momento de protagónico con él y por un momento, mientras dormía a su lado, se sintió tan bien imaginarme así por siempre —la rubia bajó la mirada—, pero luego recordé que éramos solo amigos… y él estaba tan incómodo.

—Sasuke no podría odiarte, Sakura…

—Pero podría no querer volver a verme —lloriqueó ella—, tan solo por ser tan fácil… soy una idiota.

Ese día fácilmente Sakura lloró toda la tarde. Las riñas de Ino velozmente se convirtieron en palabras de consuelo y a lo poco en un intento de darle ánimos con el moreno pero ante la larga argumentación de Sakura concordaron en que no debían volver a tocar ese tema y mucho menos con él, además de que su trato debería de ser el mismo de siempre. Ella no quería cambios con el pelinegro, incluso a pesar de todo.

Pero era evidente que las cosas no estaban tan fáciles. Sakura había pasado una semana entera trastornada sin permitirse a sí misma ver a Sasuke a modo de que incluso para él fue un enorme impacto el no tener a su fan número uno haciéndole fiesta en la presentación una semana después de lo acontecido. Sakura había puesto un pretexto bastante convincente respecto a que tenía una tremenda cantidad de trabajo por la facultad de medicina y ellos no tuvieron tampoco cómo convencerla de acompañarlos.

La siguiente semana Sakura decidió tomar puntos extra para mejorar su desempeño y estaría corriendo por todo el hospital durante las siguientes dos semanas, a modo que ella no volvió a presentarse por segunda vez y Sasuke se sentía terriblemente irritado. ¿No había sido ella quien le pidió que lo olvidara? Y sin embargo ella desaparecía así.

Sakura se convirtió en un fantasma por tres semanas, al menos hasta que terminó su segunda semana a turno doble. Ese sábado Sasuke estaba tan molesto que ni siquiera quería subirse al escenario, mucho menos si su mejor amiga estaba tan incómoda como para poner aquellos pretextos y simplemente no presentarse en el sitio de los hechos… Sasuke empezaba a sentirse acomplejado y pensaba que ella era muy egoísta por no presentarse.

Ambos llegaron a nublarse de forma terrible la vista. Ella se había ocupado como nunca con tal de mantenerse distraída mientras que Sasuke culpaba a Sakura por su inmadurez, sin percatarse de que él también estaba actuando como un niño. Pero la verdad es que él estaba triste y eso era lo que más le hacía sentir impaciente e irritado a causa de ella, lo cual estaba a punto de recriminarle en su cara decidido a ir a visitarla, pero luego se daba cuenta de que debía frenar esos arranques emocionales. Él jamás pasaba por eso, ¿por qué con ella sí?

Estaba ya a punto de subir al escenario mientras terminaba de afinar su guitarra y le llamaban para que estuviese listo. Pocas veces estaba tan distraído como para tener que hacer esos arreglos de última hora, pero por suerte ya había terminado así que se limitó a terminar de arreglarse antes de estirarse y escuchar su presentación. Los gritos de las chicas, un escándalo innecesario que empezaba a incomodarle así que suspiró antes de tomar la guitarra y poner la mejor cara que podía para presentarse antes de subir al escenario y saludar acercándose al micrófono… esa sería la tercer semana sin ver a Sakura.

Pero incluso suponiendo que ella no llegaría él la buscaba por inercia entre la multitud. Escuchaba los gritos de euforia pero solo quería escucharla a ella y, al final, no podía ni escucharla ni verla en ningún sitio. Incluso cuando miró hacia la mesa tan solo podía ver a Shikamaru, Naruto y Hinata en ésta, mientras estaba seguro que Ino estaría por ahí puesto que él llegó casi al mismo tiempo que ellos, así que se mantuvo incómodo en el interior antes de dibujársele una sonrisa no muy sincera en el rostro.

—Buenas noches —pero de verdad es que no tenía ánimos de tocar, mucho menos de cantar, no sin ella.

Lo estaba considerando mentalmente mientras les decía lo feliz que estaba de tener tanta audiencia pero, bueno, eso era una mentira. Y mientras más mentía más desanimado se sentía, incluso empezando a considerar seriamente el dejar el escenario porque no creía que pudiera cantar como de costumbre en un estado de desgane como el que tenía. Definitivamente no valía la pena cantar si no tenía a las personas que más quería ahí. A todas.

Entonces ella apareció. De entre todas las personas del bar la cabellera rosada le fue inconfundible a Sasuke mientras que ella pasaba con cuidado entre la gente al ritmo en que Ino lo hacía tomándola por la muñeca. Sakura había aparecido finalmente con una cara de cansancio que Sasuke no notó en lo más mínimo debido a que su corazón se aceleró y se quedó callado por unos segundos ante la sorpresa… la siguió con la mirada, perdiéndose y yéndose a la deriva antes de notar cómo ella se sentaba y saludaba a sus amigos.

Se había quedado ensimismado y no logró salir de ese sentimiento sino que hasta el momento en que volvió a escuchar los gritos de las chicas y las miró algo apenado porque se había perdido en sus pensamientos y les sonrió brevemente, antes de mirar a Sakura de soslayo y casualmente en ese momento ella lo estaba mirando.

Él sintió una conexión inusual en esa mirada. Un escalofrío le recorrió por completo, pero se sintió mucho mejor al notar los rosados labios de Sakura curvarse en una suave sonrisa, como si de verdad ella también quisiera escucharlo y la sonrisa falsa de Sasuke Uchiha se convirtió en una auténtica y totalmente animada antes de que presentara la canción con la que abriría y así pudo empezar a tocar y, mientras lo hacía, podía ver a Sakura cantar al ritmo que él, en voz muy baja a modo que ni sus amigos lo notaban, pero él lograba ver sus labios moverse en silencio.

Las canciones de Sasuke volvieron a tomar cierta vida que se fue escapando en las últimas dos semanas. Se sentía más contento ahora que Sakura estaba ahí para escucharlo, pero ciertamente estaba algo ansioso para bajar del escenario y encontrársela abajo, para poder cruzar algunas palabras tranquilamente con ella, así que no le importaba tener que saltar por encima de sus "adorables" fans.

De ésta forma justo cuando terminó sus canciones volvió a buscarla y se encontró con que ella no estaba en la mesa. Ni su bolso ni su abrigo tampoco. Contrario de ello tuvo que buscarla por todo el sitio justo cuando aún estaba en el escenario, encontrándose con ella hablando con las chicas separadas de la mesa, evidenciando que se despedía. Él apenas y alcanzó a dejarle la guitarra al propietario y entonces tomó un camino atravesando a la multitud e ignorando a quienes intentaban acorralarlo.

—Vale, entonces será mejor que descanses, Sakura —alcanzó a escuchar a Ino.

—Sí, intenta tomar algo antes de dormir —pidió Hinata—. Yo te alcanzaré ahí, ¿vale? Iré directo a tu habitación para asegurarme que estés bien.

—Gracias, pero no tienen que molestarse —contestó la pelirrosa, con una sonrisa cansada antes de hacerles un gesto de despedida—. Me estoy yendo, las veré luego, seguro que no es nada grave, chicas.

—¡Sakura! —ellas reaccionaron. Se giraron a verlo casi al mismo tiempo que Sakura notándolo algo agitado por haber tenido que atravesar a tantas personas.

—Sasuke —le mencionó ella, mirándolo.

—Necesito hablar contigo —aseguró él, deteniéndose ahí, lo que las chicas miraron a Sakura de forma automática—. ¿Te llevo a tu casa?

—Oh, no te preocupes —contestó ella, acomodándose el abrigo en los brazos—. En realidad puedo irme perfectamente, pero te escucho —él tuvo que admirar la forma en que ella podía hablarle tan relajadamente.

—De acuerdo —dijo, a lo que ellas sonrieron y se despidieron de Sakura con un gesto antes de andar a la mesa. Así, Sakura prestó atención a Sasuke, pero aquello solo le hizo ver lo cansada que ella lucía… no se veía mal sin maquillaje, pero su expresión detonaba mucho cansancio, a lo que él reaccionó—. ¿Te sientes bien?

—Ah… sí —desvió un poco la mirada—. He tenido muchísimo trabajo por los puntos extra, hoy casi me desmayo así que me frenaron —se rió entre dientes, tallándose la nuca—. A decir verdad ya me siento mejor, pero igual me hice estudios.

—¿Y pretendías irte sola a tu casa así? —enarcó él una ceja, a lo que ella reaccionó—. No es posible, déjame llevarte si estás tan enferma para casi desmayarte.

—Es que no es así —aseguró de nuevo—. Me siento muy bien ahora. Además descansaré mejor si puedo tener un tiempo para pensar a solas mientras voy a casa, Sasuke —ella bajó la mirada, a lo que él prestó especial atención—. Igual, ¿qué querías decirme?

—Sé que me pediste que no lo mencionara pero igual necesito tratarlo contigo, Sakura… si te ausentaste por eso tres semanas —Sakura dio un respingo—. Yo… estaba desesperado. Y el saber que ahora hasta enfermaste no me alivia en lo absoluto —ella levantó un poco el rostro, para verlo mejor—. Lo que pasó no es algo simple… pero prefiero tomar la responsabilidad de mis actos sin arrepentirme de ello —las palabras de Sasuke fueron firmes, fueron sinceras.

—Entonces —empezó ella. Los ojos de Sakura parecieron iluminarse cuando le escuchó decir aquello con tanta seguridad, a modo que se liberó de una duda que tarde o temprano la haría romperse—, creo que debo decirte lo que creo que está pasando —y el rostro de Sasuke mostró una intriga.

—¿Respecto a qué?

—Respecto a que parece que estoy enferma —empezó ella. Las manos de Sakura afianzaron con fuerza la chaqueta y lo miró fijamente hacia arriba—. Sasuke, ¿realmente te harías responsable de tus actos, incluso cuando estábamos ebrios? —él se vio confuso.

—¿De qué estás hablando, Sakura? —él empezó a preocuparse—. ¿Qué pasa?

—Sasuke —Sakura empezaba dudarlo, pero más apretaba el abrigo y tomaba el aire lentamente—. Tengo dos semanas de retraso, Sasuke.


	5. Capítulo Cinco

Era obvio que contar cosas tan delicadas a unos niños tan pequeños no sería tan fácil de comprender, sobre todo para Aki que recién estaba en el último año del jardín de niños lo cual significaba que pronto entraría al colegio. Ella por supuesto que no les daba cada mínimo detalle pues hablar de sexo con solo unos infantes los perturbaría para el resto de su vida incluso cuando Shika ya tenía sus materias al respecto aún detestaba la idea de salir con los niños.

—Tía Sakura, ¿qué significa tener un retraso? —ella se talló la nuca. Neji había hecho una pregunta difícil así que suspiró.

—Verás, cariño —empezó—, cuando una mujer se está haciendo grande y empieza a estar lista para tener bebés hay una vez al mes en que llega… ¡un recordatorio! —exclamó—. El recordatorio le dice que ella todavía no va a ser mamá y éste llega cada 21 días, casi siempre. Pero cuando el recordatorio no llega quiere decir que hay un bebé que empieza a crecer dentro de ti.

—¿Cómo mamá? —preguntó Aki, con sus enormes ojos, a lo que Sakura asintió.

—¡Así es! —aseguró—. Tu mamá no recibe el recordatorio porque ella tiene un bebé en su pancita, pero cuando el bebé nazca y empiece a ser bebé grande Ino volverá a tener el recordatorio una vez al mes.

—Eso no me da ánimos —dijo la aludida desde la cocina, ante lo cual Sakura rió.

—En fin… yo no había recibido ese recordatorio y ya habían pasado dos semanas, además me sentía como si tuviera un resfriado —hizo una mueca, a lo que Shika levantó la mano.

—Mamá también se sentía así antes de decirnos que tendremos un hermanito —dijo Shika con voz alta, algo sorprendida, a lo que Sakura sonrió antes de asentir y, acto seguido, Neji pegó un salto viendo con sorpresa a su tía.

—¡La tía Sakura iba a tener un bebé! —anunció su descubrimiento—. ¡Sí, la tía Sakura tendría un bebé! ¿Verdad que sí, tía?

—En realidad no del todo, Neji —ella se encogió de hombros—. Te lo explicaré mientras te lo cuento, ¿vale? —el niño le miró hacia arriba, con atención—. Yo le dije algo como eso a Sasuke en un momento raro… así que en cuento lo dije me asusté por su reacción.

**Capítulo Cinco:**

_¿Qué voy a hacer contigo?_

Dos semanas de retraso.

Sasuke no necesitó hacer cuentas y tras haber escuchado cuán mal se había sentido ella en el trabajo sintió cómo un nudo se le hacía en la garganta. Parpadeó varias veces y se le quedó mirando como quien no coge una y ella se notaba ansiosa por saber su respuesta pero su silencio no la tranquilizaba en lo más mínimo a modo que se ponía más y más ansiosa sin poder saber en lo absoluto lo que estaba pensando el moreno.

¿Estaría él considerando cómo afectaría ello a su vida? ¿De verdad pensaría que ellos tendrían un hijo juntos? ¿Le recriminaría algo? Sakura sentía más y más fuerte el temor a obtener un rechazo de su parte, su temor eterno. Ella estaba asustada de que él en realidad no pudiera siquiera considerar una situación en la que él debiera mantener a un niño a esa edad así que, naturalmente, Sakura entró en pánico y buscó a sus amigas con la mirada suplicando ayuda con ese acto, a lo que ellas le miraron confusas.

—Eh… ah… pero creo que puede ser solo por el estrés —cortó de repente ella, a lo que él la miró confuso—. Tú sabes: lo que pasó me dejó un poco contrariada y luego que empecé a trabajar tanto, seguro que pesqué un resfriado en el hospital —quiso restarle importancia.

Pero incluso pese a eso Sasuke no terminaba de caer en lo que ella decía y se confundía más mientras que ella intentaba hacerlo olvidarse de esa idea.

—¿Cómo se me pudo ocurrir, verdad? —murmuró, desviando la mirada, hablando con evidente nerviosismo mientras sentía que los ojos se le inundaban—. Pero qué tontería, no es como que fuera a estar embarazada —se encogió de hombros—. Bueno, se está haciendo tarde y yo debería irme a descansar, así que por favor olvídate de lo que dije, fue un pensamiento tonto que me salió de la nada —estaba temblando.

—Sakura —le llamó él, empezando a percatarse de todo eso.

—Pasado mañana me dirán de qué estoy enferma, no te preocupes —le aseguró, dando un paso atrás mientras que sus hombros se encogían—. Te llamaré para asegurarte, tampoco es como que realmente quisiera tener un hijo ahora —él reaccionó al escucharla, evadiendo todas las posibles situaciones—. Me estoy yendo, Sasuke.

—Sakura —soltó ahora un poco más tosco, mientras que ella pretendía huir de él, pero él la alcanzó con rápidos pasos y la tomó de la muñeca—. ¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Ya te lo dije —titubeó ella, con los ojos rojizos, esforzándose por contener las lágrimas en ese momento—, me iré a casa a descansar, Sasuke —desvió la mirada, no pudiendo mirarlo a los ojos—. Así que, por favor, déjame ir.

—¿Acaso estás loca? —ella reaccionó, levantando los ojos para mirarlo mejor, él parecía ligeramente molesto—. ¿Cómo te atreves siquiera a pensar que yo puedo olvidarme así tan fácil de lo que me has dicho? —Sakura se sintió intimidada.

—Es que… en realidad no importa, yo no debo estar embarazada.

—¿Y si lo estás? —espetó él, ante lo cual ella le miró con sorpresa—. ¿Qué piensas hacer si lo estás y decides que no deba importarme? ¿Debo ignorar el hecho de que entonces tendría, por seguro, un hijo? —no le estaba hablando con fuerza, a modo que nadie más escuchaba, pero ella estaba intimidada y Hinata empezaba a darse cuenta de ello.

—Pero yo…

—No seas egoísta —tampoco le daba mucha oportunidad de hablar y Sakura cada vez sentía más ganas de llorar, mismo por lo que sentía que explotaría aunque él se le adelantó atrayéndola con fuerza—. No te hagas tan poca cosa a ti misma —ella se sorprendió cuando se encontró contra su pecho.

—Sa… Sasuke —tartamudeó, impresionada. Le temblaron las manos y sintió las manos fuertes de Sasuke rodearla sobre los hombros y por la cintura.

—¿De verdad me subestimas tanto? —a estas alturas tan solo podía limitarse a intentar escucharlo, tomando en cuenta que el tono de su voz se había vuelto más calmado—. ¿Piensas que huiría de ti si me dices que esperas a mi hijo? —ella apretó ligeramente la tela de su camisa, mientras que él depositó un suave beso en sus cabellos—. Yo jamás te abandonaría.

—Sasuke —susurró ya un poco más tranquila.

—Incluso si aún no lo sabes, Sakura —él acarició su espalda—, quiero quedarme a tu lado y creer que puede ser en serio —enredó sus dedos con los cabellos de ella.

—Sasuke…

—Yo quiero ser el padre de tu hijo —se inclinó a oler su cabello, a lo que ella apretó un poco más su camisa—. Déjame sentirme un poco orgulloso con la pura idea —entonces sintió sus movimientos y separó su rostro un poco, para poder ver el de ella, encontrándose así sus miradas, sintiéndose sus rostros cerca, sus alientos.

—Sasuke —insistió, a lo que el moreno le miró con atención, con una sonrisa muy suave y dulce—, tu loción —él enarcó una ceja, sin comprender—. Necesito vomitar.

Sakura salió disparada de la escena. Ino y Hinata entonces se levantaron asombradas para poder seguirla camino a los baños de damas y encontrársela en el suelo cuidándose el cabello a sí misma mientras vomitaba. Su bolso y su abrigo estaban por igual en el suelo a par de que ella volvía todo lo que había comido en el día y, en lo que notaba que las chicas la alcanzaban, sus amigos hicieron lo mismo con él a modo que Sasuke se movió luego de tomar su abrigo.

Cuando tocó la puerta el baño Ino salió inmediatamente y se lo encontró cara a cara, hacia arriba. Se le vio de inmediato bastante titubeante a lo que él se talló la nuca con nerviosismo… de alguna forma se imaginaba que ellas ya lo sabrían o lo sospecharían como mínimo.

—Me quitaré la camisa y andaré con el abrigo para poder llevarla al auto —le dijo a la rubia, con tranquilidad—. Parece que el olor de mi loción le provocó el mareo.

—Ah, vale —murmuró la rubia, abriendo la puerta del baño estando segura que no había nadie más en éstos—. Sakura, ¿cómo te sientes? ¿Quieres agua? —la aludida, bajo el cuidado de Hinata, apenas y negó con la cabeza.

—Quiero ir a casa —se quejó, con un tono ronco, a lo que las chicas suspiraron.

—Quizá debamos irnos ya, así podré cuidarla toda la noche —aseguró Hinata—. No esperaba que estuviese tan mal, le daré algo para tomar en cuanto llevemos.

—Yo la llevaré a mi casa —contestó el pelinegro, a par de que se sacaba la camisa sin mucho cuidado, a lo que Hinata no tardó en enrojecer—. No creo que Sakura deba tomar algo sin una receta ahora —aseguró, acomodándose el abrigo de piel para aprovecharse de que éste no adoptaba aromas—. No quiero presionarla… pero ella y yo tenemos cosas que hablar.

—Sasuke, no creo que sea el momento para que Sakura… —empezó Ino.

—Necesitamos estar a solas —insistió él—. Ella no está enferma, Ino —a lo que la chica reaccionó, mientras que él se acercaba a la pelirrosa, inclinándose un poco—. Vamos, Sakura… ya no huelo más —le prometió, acercándose a rodearla—. Te llevaré a descansar, ¿vale?

—Vale —dijo ella en plena queja, antes de dejarse envolver por los brazos de Sasuke y luego ser cubierta por Hinata con su propio abrigo, ella se acercó al pecho de él.

—¿Nos acompañan? Necesitará su bolso —aseguró, a lo que las chicas asintieron mientras que él la llevaba así. Todo el mundo miró algo incrédulo el hecho de que Sasuke llevase cargando a una chica del baño, misma que estaba pálida, así que los susurros se extendieron.

Cuando el propietario se acercó a Ino ésta le dijo que el estado de salud de Sakura era un poco delicado ahora a modo que casi desmayaba en el trabajo, así que éste comprendió y no se le vio molesto mientras ellos salían. Luego de ellos Sasuke la acomodó en su auto de forma en que pudiera descansar un poco y luego subió. Se despidió de sus amigos con un par de gestos y encendió el auto para poder dirigirse a su departamento.

Hubiese cargado a Sakura hasta su piso si ella no hubiese opuesto resistencia. Al menos le sirvió de apoyo hasta llegar a la habitación, donde él se quitó el abrigo y buscó una camisa limpia para ponerse, terminando por tomar dos para acercarse a ella y ayudarla a ponerse algo más cómodo y recogerle el cabello antes de arroparla con cuidado. La respiración de Sakura estaba un poco acelerada y entrecortada debido a lo mismo, a un cansancio producido por una incomodidad que no paraba en su estómago.

Él se duchó para asegurarse de no tener más ese aroma y luego anduvo a por algo de agua mientras que la creía dormida. Ya para el momento de volver a la habitación se encontró con precisamente lo contrario mientras que ella lo esperaba con los ojos bien abiertos.

—Creí que estabas dormida —comentó él, dejando un poco de yogurt también a un lado en la mesa de noche—. Volviste todo, ¿quieres probar el yogurt? —ella negó con la cabeza.

—Solo quiero un poco de agua —le aseguró, ante lo que el moreno asintió despreocupadamente antes de alcanzar el vaso de agua que ya le había servido, ayudándola a sentarse para que no se mareara más y ella solo dio un trago antes de dejarlo—. Gracias.

—¿Ya te sientes mejor? —Sakura asintió, mientras lo veía dejar el vaso por ahí, a modo que no le quitaba la mirada de encima hasta que él lo notó—. ¿Pasa algo?

—No lo sé —aseguró, mirando alrededor, sintiéndose algo cansada—. Quizá no… es solo que estoy algo sorprendida —admitió, intentando no mirarlo demasiado—. Dijiste cosas que no esperé que fueras a decir… nunca.

—Es normal —aseguró él, yendo a recargarse contra las puertas del clóset, a lo que ella le miró—. Incluso yo me sorprendí un poco —se encogió de hombros—. Pero no creo que realmente importe cuán inusual haya sido. Pienso que es en serio lo que dije… tú estás embarazada y es mi hijo así que puedo hacerme perfectamente responsable de él.

—Pero —el tono de Sakura se rompió de inmediato, a lo que él reaccionó—, yo no quiero amarrarte así —sus ojos volvieron a inundarse en lágrimas—, no quiero que lo hagas.

—No seas tonta, Sakura —ella lo miró acercarse—. ¿De verdad piensas que yo puedo ser tan imbécil e irresponsable? No llores —le pidió, sentándose en la orilla de la cama, para limpiarle las mejillas—. Yo pienso que ese niño merece tener un padre y una madre. ¿Tú no?

—Sí, pero —empezó, pero no continuó.

—Pienso que hemos sido grandes amigos por suficiente tiempo —ella reaccionó, para mirarlo—, y que si esto está pasando es porque nuestro destino no es quedarnos como esto, Sakura —se encogió de hombros—. Quizá nuestro destino sea estar juntos por siempre… como una familia. ¿No te parece?

—Sasuke —los ojos de ella volvieron a llenarse de lágrimas, a modo que él reaccionó con un breve susto mientras estas se desbordaban—. Sí… quiero que mi bebé tenga una familia, quiero que seamos sus padres juntos —lloriqueó, ante lo cual él sonrió.

—Oye, no tienes que llorar —le dijo él, acercándose, subiendo a la cama pero saltándola para estar detrás de ella, a modo que empezó a acariciar sus brazos—. Una mujer que será madre no debe de llorar —insistió, mientras se inclinaba y besaba su hombro, aunque parecía que eso solo la hacía llorar con más fuerza—. Tranquila, Sakura.

—Es… es que… no… no puedo —lloriqueó ella, entrecortado, empezando a hipar mientras intentaba hablar—, porque… estoy muy… feliz —le aseguraba, a lo que él sonrió.

—Dudaste demasiado de mí —ella negó con la cabeza.

—Me asusté —aseguró, encogiéndose en su sitio, ante lo cual él se inclinó y recargó sus labios contra la piel de su hombro—, pensé que no querrías… verme más…

—Estás loca —insistió él, mientras la sostenía contra sí mismo de forma cálida, acercándose a dejarle un beso detrás del oído, en el inicio de la mandíbula—. Ya no llores… te prometo que me quedaré contigo, ¿vale? —ella asintió—. Mejor descansa un poco y a partir de mañana haremos algo —él persiguió su mano con la propia—. Veamos si podemos ser pareja.

Pero Sakura volvió a romper en llanto cuando él dijo aquello. Se quedó entre lágrimas y consuelos de Sasuke hasta terminar dormida entre sus brazos, a modo que él suspiró. Ella había quedado totalmente agotada y él empezaba a considerar cómo tendría que hacer para poder ayudarla con eso. Sakura se veía de verdad cansada y había llorado mucho la noche anterior, así que empezaría por consentirla. En realidad a él no se le daba mucho, pero lo intentaría.

En cuanto amaneció Sasuke se descubrió abrazando a Sakura. Él decidió levantarse sin molestarla para poder hacerle un desayuno decente, pero luego de terminar de preparar una ensalada de frutas escuchó el abrupto sonido gutural que Sakura hacía desde el baño de la habitación así que de inmediato reconoció las famosas náuseas matutinas. Buscó en la alacena hasta localizar un paquete de galletas saladas que, como leyó en internet, eran buenas para las náuseas y no se olvidó de una botella de agua fresca.

Cuando encontró a Sakura ella estaba casi abrazada al inodoro —pese a que pensó nunca poder verla así, eso había pasado— y él no pudo hacer más que sonreír débilmente antes de acercarse a verla mejor. Le acarició la espalda y apartó los cabellos despeinados, dándole un beso en la frente notando que estaba sudando frío y la miró con un poco de alarma, acariciándole el rostro.

—¿Quieres darte un baño? —ella levantó la vista y asintió suavemente, ante lo cual él le sonrió—. Prepararé la tina.

—El agua no muy tibia, por favor —dijo, sin moverse de su lugar—, me sentiré más mareada si está caliente —le recordó, alcanzando un poco de papel higiénico para limpiarse los labios, a lo que él asintió.

—Bebe un poco de agua —le acercó la botella—, si sigues vomitando con el estómago vacío te hará daño… a los dos —recordó, a lo que ella asintió.

Pero incluso cuando Sasuke llegaba a decir aquello sabía que no podía ser tan sencillo y menos para Sakura. Ya no fuera por el hecho de que era ella quien tenía al bebé creciendo en su interior y por los malestares, sino que porque ella quería ser doctora y recién tenía dos años estudiando como para que apareciera así su embarazo… estaba seguro que ella aún no lo había considerado, pero era una realidad. A la vez sabía bien que algo como ello no la detendría pero sí terminaría haciéndole el camino mucho más lento. Lo había pensado todo cuando la miró dormir tan profundamente, pero tampoco podía decírselo ahora.

Sakura era tan fuerte que ella misma había hecho algo de comer para ambos esa tarde a modo de que anduvo muy activo luego del baño. Lo ayudó a acomodar un poco la casa y para colmo insistió en que la llevara a su departamento porque ella quería dormir sola en su cama y lograr asimilar la situación prometiendo que el lunes, luego de obtener los resultados de los estudios sanguíneos, lo discutirían a la hora del almuerzo de ella. La pelirrosa siempre le recordó que podía ser un simple virus estomacal.

Dicho esto se despidieron. Sakura le dio su mejor cara a Hinata e Ino asegurando que se sentía mucho mejor y que volver a pasar la noche en casa de Sasuke había logrado hacer que su relación volviera a la normalidad… aunque por supuesto que a la rubia no le iba a fascinar la idea en lo más mínimo. Pero tampoco era que a Sakura le importara demasiado, ¿no?

Así fue que al día siguiente Sakura se puso en píe muy temprano y se ahorró el ejercicio matutino para sustituirlo por un desayuno más balanceado de lo que usualmente tenía por estar a carreras entre las clases y el servicio que daba al hospital. Llegando a la universidad se paseó por ésta entre clases y treinta minutos antes de que fuera su reunión con el moreno pasó por el hospital a tomar sus resultados teniendo ya el día libre por sus malestares.

Sakura estaba sentada en el restaurante con un vestido blanco que llevaba un moño rosado bajo los senos sin olvidar el suéter del mismo color y, a par de ello, se podía ver cómo removía el té con su cuchara. Sasuke la miró desde antes de entrar al restaurant y se le fue el aliento al recordar que, dependiendo de lo que Sakura le dijera, podría pasar o no el resto de su vida con ella… y por ninguna razón temió a que la respuesta fuese afirmativa. Contrario a ello sintió miedo de que no fuese así.

—Decidí no abrir el sobre hasta que llegaras —dijo ella, mientras lo miraba de reojo, antes de volver la vista al sobre de papel—. Te diría que lo leyeras tú pero es posible que no entiendas todo —se encogió de hombros.

—Vale —pero Sasuke parecía inusualmente serio, ante lo que ella se sintió inquieta, pero tampoco dudó en sonreír antes de darle un empujoncito en la pierna con la punta del pie.

—No te preocupes… Si es negativo tendremos algo de qué reírnos después y si es positivo pues —se lo pensó un segundo—, tú sabes que no te exigiré nada —murmuró. Pero esas palabras eran como una aguja acercándose a su corazón.

—Sakura —empezó él.

—¡Entonces veamos! —lo interrumpió ella, tomando el sobre y rompiendo el sello, a lo que Sasuke se quedó mirándola fijamente.

Los ojos verde jade de Sakura repasaron cada línea de arriba hacia abajo con una atención muy especial que intentaba disimular de una forma que él realmente consideraba pésima, pero comprendía que ella no quisiera angustiarlo tampoco. Sin embargo él pudo notar cómo cuando parecía haber llegado a la mitad de la hoja había empezado a apretar el papel ligeramente.

Entonces los ojos de Sakura empezaron a ponerse rojos. Sasuke sintió un vacío inmediato ante aquello y tragó en seco. Era una suerte que estuviera en una esquina que apenas se veía desde afuera del todo por el cristal, pero igual su angustia al ver cómo ella se rompía lentamente iba creciendo… era negativo. Sakura estaba enferma o lo que fuera pero ella estaba empezando a derramar lágrimas y forzándose a no emitir sonido alguno porque era negativo.

—Sakura —él trató tranquilizarla, pero ella empuñó el papel y se llevó una mano a los labios para contener el sonido—, no llores —suplicó—. No importa el resultado, yo siempre estaré contigo —esas palabras habían sido sinceras, pero Sakura soltó un breve quejido.

—Voy a ser mamá —el sentimiento que lo inundó al oír su tono quebrado le hizo sentir un nuevo escalofrío que lo descolocó por completo.

—¿Qué? —soltó incrédulo, pensando que no la había escuchado bien.

—Estoy embarazada —corroboró, a lo que Sasuke apretó las manos suavemente. Ya a estas alturas un mesero había logrado notar el llanto de Sakura—. Yo… estoy embarazada. De verdad estoy embarazada —pero no paraba de llorar y él empezaba a preocuparse.

—Sakura —Sasuke se levantó justo cuando el mesero llegaba a la mesa, pero él anduvo y se inclinó tomándola del rostro—, tranquila…

—Señor, ¿está todo bien? —el moreno lo miró, a modo que asintió—. ¿Le pasa algo?

—Sí —susurró Sasuke, asegurándose de estar un poco más cerca de ella, sintiendo cómo lo rodeaba por encima de los hombros—. Voy a tener un hijo —el mesero reaccionó, mientras el otro estrujaba la espalda de Sakura—. Quiero decir… está embarazada —a lo que el chico se vio más alarmado aún—. Se acaba de enterar y… está susceptible.

—Oh, ya veo —comentó el otro—. Le traeré un vaso de agua —Sasuke asintió, de acuerdo con ello, a lo que el muchacho voló casi y le trajo el dichoso vaso—. Aquí tiene y… felicidades, señor.


	6. Capítulo Seis

Sakura logró calmarse mucho más rápido que la última vez lo cual el moreno agradeció el resto de la comida. Ella, por fortuna, comió muy bien sin tener problemas con la delicadez de su estómago y estuvieron charlando por largo rato respecto a un montón de cosas. Sasuke no quería apresurarse y mucho menos presionarla, pero no evitó empezar a considerar ideas de cómo hacer que su relación funcione mientras que, por otro lado, la pelirrosa no salía del tema de que ahorrar tanto como pudieran desde ahora sería lo mejor.

Al final estuvieron discutiendo un poco el asunto más que conversarlo. Sasuke no comprendía porqué, teniendo él la cantidad de dinero que tenía, Sakura se aferraba a llevar ahorros mientras que, a la vez, ella no podía verse viviendo con él de un día para el otro, mucho menos si se trataba tan solo por su embarazo.

Así, después de dos horas y algo más de deliberar, llegaron a un común acuerdo: Llevarían ahorros para prevenir problemas futuros y, de poder cubrir éstos, entonces el dinero se iría directamente hacia los pagos escolares del niño, que tarde o temprano llegarían. Finalmente su relación no sería la de dos padres hasta que la criatura naciera y la idea de ser marido y mujer no debía limitarse a su bebé. Empezarían una relación desde cero, cada quien viviendo en su casa.

Cuando terminaron de comer Sasuke llevó personalmente a Sakura hasta su casa. Habían llamado a sus amigos para ir a cenar a la casa de las chicas y ellos no tuvieron problema pese a tratarse de un lunes así que para eso de las 7:00 p.m. ellos deberían estar ahí para saludar. El moreno se fue a hacer las compras luego de avisar al trabajo que iría por la tarde.

Sakura estaba usando un delantal. Le hacía ver bastante adorable a la vez de que, justo como se lo esperaba, esto le daba un aspecto bastante maternal y él que aún no podía asumir del todo la idea de verla como una madre se sentía un poco más seguro viéndola partir los vegetales de esa forma y con esa paciencia. Sasuke no ayudaba mucho ya que ella parecía ser suficiente pero bien sabía que Sakura no era buena con la sazón así que ahí él entraría.

—Aprenderé a cocinar —comentó ella, ante lo que él la miró de soslayo mientras removía un poco las pechugas de pollo—. No puedo alimentar con éste tipo de comida a un hijo.

—Vale —contestó Sasuke, acercándose a ver—. Aunque eres bastante buena con el cuchillo… yo te enseñaré el resto, Sakura —prometió, inclinándose un poco para besarle la mejilla, a lo que ella le miró algo avergonzada.

—Sí… gracias —dijo intranquila, provocando que Sasuke se acercara un poco más para ver y, por ende, que ella se sintiera más nerviosa con ello.

Pero Hinata abrió la puerta y ambos reaccionaron, separándose así un poco el moreno. No quería dar una mala impresión, sobre todo porque recién habían decidido empezar a salir juntos, así que serían sutiles hasta no comentárselo a sus amigos. Hinata venía con Naruto, así que estos llegaron a saludar bastante efusivos, pasando la pelinegra a ver a Sakura y ayudarla un poco cocinando ya que, en efecto, ella tenía muy buena mano en eso.

Ino y Shikamaru no tardaron en llegar. Todos empezaron a bromear mientas que las chicas terminaban la comida ya luego de unos minutos bastaba dejar que el calor bajara o podrían quemarse la boca, lo cual no deseaban. Así fue que Sakura y las chicas salieron con cervezas para todos, a modo que la pelirrosa solo llevaba una para Sasuke.

—Oh, vamos, Sakura —insistió Ino—. No me digas que no vas a tomar, ya han pasado tres semanas desde tu borrachera.

—No, es que en serio no debo —aseguró ella, poniendo una mano al frente, intentando restarle importancia—. Además es lunes y tengo servicio mañana, ¿sabes? Quiero tener el mayor cuidado posible ahora que he estado mal.

—Eh, vale, vale —sonó más a queja que cualquier cosa—. Pero, a todo esto, ¿ya te entregaron los resultados hoy? —Sakura reaccionó—. Además, ¿a qué se debe la cena?

—Bueno, es que… a decir verdad —estaba nerviosa, así que el moreno le tendió una mano para que Sakura se acercara y ella enrojeció lentamente. Ino interpretó eso de una sola manera y pegó un salto.

—¡Dios, al fin! —exclamó—. ¡Ustedes realmente son novios ahora! —Sakura tragó en seco y desvió la mirada antes de poner su mano sobre la de Sasuke.

—Oh, ya veo —empezó Hinata—. Felicidades, Sakura. Me alegro de que hayas terminado con la persona a la que más quieres —pero el sonrojo de la pelirrosa no paró de aumentar en intensidad y Sasuke no pudo evitar ver a Sakura, bastante divertido.

—Hey, yo ni cuenta me había dado que eran mutuos —se quejó Naruto—. ¿Cómo es que esto ha pasado de la nada?

—Mejor dicho, ¿cuándo? —complementó Shikamaru.

—En realidad —empezó Sasuke, mirándola como pidiendo permiso para decir la verdad al respecto—. Es un poco penoso, pero hay mucho más que una simple relación empezando —ellos los miraron confundidos—. Verán… es que, Sakura y yo… ¿cómo decirlo?

—Estoy embarazada.

**Capítulo Seis:**

_¡Cómo si fuera cierto!_

La noticia que les tenían era algo mucho más impactante que un simple noviazgo. Era un total cambio en la vida de todos.

Sasuke había explicado detenidamente cómo habían sucedido las cosas, sin necesidad de dar el lujo de detalles, mientras que las chicas no podían creer que, de verdad, Sakura estaba esperando un hijo de Sasuke, su eterno amor y mejor amigo. Era verdad, a la vez, que ellas fueron las primeras en enterarse de que habían dormido juntos, pero no tenían ni idea de que no habían tenido precaución y, aparentemente, ellos tampoco. Sin embargo, tampoco podían negar que se veían excelente juntos.

—¡No puede ser verdad! —exclamó Ino, ahora en la cocina, mientras Sakura empezaba a servir la cena—. Sakura, ¿en serio, en serio, en serio, en serio, en serio, en serio, en serio estás esperando un hijo de Sasuke? —ella asintió—. ¡Mi Dios!

—Ino —interrumpió Hinata, mirándole seriamente—. Debes dejar de fastidiarla con eso, el estado de Sakura no es para estar tolerando esas cosas.

—Gracias, Hinata —murmuró ella, a modo de que ambas le miraron—. A pesar de que cuando me dieron el resultado lloré… en estos momentos no tengo idea de cómo deba reaccionar pero ahora, de momento, creo que me siento feliz.

—Sakura…

—De alguna forma, muy inusual, he terminado tomándome de las manos con Sasuke, sintiendo sus abrazos, su cariño… pero me temo que solo se deban al bebé que crecerá en mi vientre —se encogió de hombros—. ¿Es demasiado patético si, por ahora, me conformo con eso?

—Sakura —empezó Ino—, Sasuke te quiere más de lo que él mismo puede creer… es cuestión de que pasen tiempo de ésta forma para que se dé cuenta.

—Umh… Sí —dijo, mostrándoles los platos—. ¿Qué tal si vamos a cenar?

Naturalmente hubieron bastantes preguntas a lo largo de la cena respecto a lo que planeaban hacer para el futuro. Un hijo no era cualquier cosa, al menos todos estaban de acuerdo en eso, mientras que Sakura se veía mucho más cómoda hablando del tema en cuestión al cabo de un rato, diferente al principio.

Los chicos acordaron irse primero, incluso Ino puesto que tenía que irse con su novio. Por otro lado, Sakura se detuvo en la puerta mientras Sasuke se giraba para despedirse, por igual. Ahí fue casi inevitable que todos pusieran una especial atención al cómo Sasuke se inclinaba y le dejaba un tierno beso en la comisura de los labios, como quien no quiere la cosa, a lo cual Sakura sonrió suavemente.

—Te veré mañana —le recordó, a lo que ella asintió.

—Descansa, Sasuke —se despidió, viéndolo andar antes de cerrar la puerta y girarse, a lo que Hinata le sonrió y se acercó.

—¿Sueño?

—No tienes ni idea.

La semana iba a transcurrir más rápido de lo que Sakura pretendía. Sus malestares no se iban a esfumar tan fácilmente y ella continuó con sus servicios luego de informar la razón de su malestar. Ellos prometieron bajar la intensidad de su trabajo por tener cuidados sobre el bebé que Sakura estaba, precisamente, esperando.

Cuando el fin de semana llegó y la presentación de Sasuke se anunció ella no se movió de su mesa. Bebía té o jugo de arándano con mucha tranquilidad a la par de que él no estaba tomando tan poco por hacerse par con ella. Le parecía un poco egoísta lo contrario, además ahorraría un poco para darle gusto a Sakura y, aunque ella ya no se atrevía a presentarse como su fan, él estaba contento de verla escucharlo.

El show fue breve y él no dudó en andar a verla aunque hubo muchas chicas que intentaron detenerlo en el camino. Contrario a sus deseos él continuó avanzando hasta encontrarse con Sakura, a quien saludó con un amoroso beso en la frente y luego tomó su mano, sentándose a su lado.

Naturalmente algunas chicas notaron aquello. Sasuke no paraba de reír ante las bromas de sus amigos y Sakura, por igual, parecía bastante animada. Al mismo tiempo se les veía cercanos, más que como usualmente lo eran como amigos, así que ello daba paso a crecer la curiosidad y la imaginación de la gente. Pero Sakura estaba muy cansada por el esfuerzo físico como para prestar atención y había terminado recargada contra Sasuke con bastante sueño.

Los brazos de Sasuke la rodeaban con cariño y protección. Sakura había salido en brazos de Sasuke una semana atrás así que esto se prestaba a una enorme cantidad de rumores de parte de todos mientras que el moreno parecía bastante cómodo y feliz cuando susurraba a su oído las que parecían sus canciones y, entonces, la sonrisa de Sakura sintiéndose arrullada no tenía precio al ser tan contenta. Ino y Hinata se les quedaban viendo como si fuese el más hermoso cuento de hadas en el que el príncipe termina con la pobrecilla princesa.

Como si no fuera suficiente estaba aquél momento en el que él, descaradamente, la tomaba por el rostro y se acercaba al de ella tentadoramente obligándola a abrir los ojos. Se miraron con enorme intensidad y él le regaló una sutil y traviesa sonrisa, notificándole con ello que al parecer tenían un montón de público al cual asombrar, y ya solo fue cuestión de acortar espacio para que él plasmara un beso en sus labios. El primero que el mundo vería entre muchos.

—¡Lucen tan bien estando juntos! —exclamó Ino, a lo que Sakura y Sasuke le prestaron un poco de atención—. Venga, ya cásense mañana, igual lo van a hacer.

—Ni siquiera sabemos si vamos a funcionar —bromeó Sakura, a lo que Sasuke enarcó una ceja antes de verla de forma incrédula—. Quiero decir… yo realmente quiero eso. Que nuestro hijo pueda ver a sus padres juntos, pero quizá nosotros…

—El destino no decide si me quedo contigo o no —interrumpió él—. Lo hago yo.

—¡Y eso es todo, damas y caballeros! —soltó una eufórica rubia—. ¡Ellos se casarán, sin lugar a dudas! —pero Sakura bufó.

—Estás haciendo mucho escándalo —le riñó—. Estamos en público, Ino… ya para, por favor. Me estás avergonzando —y a pesar de esas palabras la rubia presentó una enorme sonrisa, mientras que Sakura suspiró con exasperación.

—Venga, ya —empezó el moreno, rodeándola con un brazo—. Duerme conmigo hoy.

—Vale —murmuró ella, adoptando un suave sonrojo—. Pero tengo que cenar algo antes, Sasuke… tengo un poco de hambre.

—Por supuesto —él le acomodó los cabellos—. ¿Quieres irte ya? —preguntó cerca de su oído, ante lo cual ella asintió lentamente y él se levantó para ayudarla a ponerse de píe—. Ya nos iremos nosotros: Sakura tiene que descansar.

—Definitivamente tu embarazo será la cosa más divertida y aburrida para nosotros —se quejó Naruto, a lo que Sakura sonrió.

—Lo lamento —bromeó ella antes de que Sasuke le pusiera el abrigo sobre los hombros y se despidieron rápidamente para que él pudiera sacarla de ahí. Por supuesto las miradas se le iban a quedar pegadas puesto que era rara la vez en que Sasuke Uchiha trataba así a una mujer.

Sakura era ya conocida como un miembro oficial del grupo social de Sasuke, pero no era vista como mujer ante los ojos del público. Más contrario de ello la pelirrosa era considerada como si fuese otro de los chicos, ya ni siquiera con la oportunidad de decir "es la novia de…" ella a duras penas podría aspirar a ser "es la chica amiga de Sasuke". Un título bastante vergonzoso, cabía mencionar, pero un título que se borraría a éstas alturas.

Conforme ella subía al auto de Sasuke recordaba que no sabía cómo podría acostumbrarse a su relación e, incluso peor, a convertirse en padres. Si empezaba a pensarlo sentía cierta inquietud y sin querer su mano terminaba encima del vientre, sintiéndose aún incrédula con la idea, mientras que los ojos del moreno captaban de vez en cuando aquello y no podía evitar la curiosidad que aquello le causaba, pero a la vez no decía nada porque, mientras ella observaba las luces de la ciudad, parecía estar pensando muy seriamente en varias cosas.

Después de aquello solo les quedaba esperar a que las cosas se dieran por sí mismas. Le parecía que acostumbrarse a estar el uno con el otro sería mucho más simple, sobre todo ahora que ambos se esforzaban por pasar tiempo juntos. A diferencia de las otras parejas ellos no necesitaban empezar a conocerse pues no había muchas cosas que no conocieran del otro y, sin embargo, se vieron ligeramente sorprendidos por las costumbres del otro que no habían visto.

Sasuke se tomaba un café por las mañanas y lo acompañaba con un cigarrillo, pero era tan solo uno el que se fumaba. A lo tanto, Sakura no podía dormir sin una botella de agua junto a la cama. Asombrosamente Sasuke lavaba su propia ropa y Sakura adoraba los caramelos.

Tuvieron que hacer un trato: Sasuke dejaría de fumar y ella dejaría los caramelos, por el bien de su tercero en común. Irían a caminar por las tardes en lugar de las mañanas y él la llevaría a comer, como mínimo, una vez en la semana. Irían al médico cada 15 días y Sakura se olvidaría del café mientras que lo cambiaría por té. Sasuke no la dejaría hacer sacrificios sola así que él también limitaría su consumo de cafeína. Sakura era una fiel amante de los libros y siempre había pensado que estos tenían infinidad de respuestas así que leerían los mismos libros sobre bebés y educación durante el resto del embarazo. No vivirían juntos hasta los 6 meses de embarazo.

—Sasuke —saludó ella con un tono que evidenciaba su alegría, ante lo cual el moreno reaccionó y se giró a ver dónde ella apuntaba—. ¡Vamos, por favor!

—Sakura —murmuró él—. Dijimos que no veríamos tiendas de bebé hasta saber el sexo…

—¡Tú lo decidiste! —se quejó ella, haciendo un puchero—. Por favor, solo quiero echar un vistazo —pero Sakura embarazada era mucho más terca que la Sakura común y corriente y decirle que no representaba, a la vez, que a él también le dijeran que no… un millón de veces más.

—Vale, pero solo será un minuto —a lo que ella asintió.

La relación en cuestión había avanzado sorpresivamente fabulosa. Eran mucho más compatibles de lo que en un momento pudieron haber sospechado y, de hecho, resulta que eran mucho más felices como novios que como amigos. Sasuke no tenía idea de cómo tomar ese hecho pero empezaba a convencerse de que más que el embarazo había sido el destino lo que los había puesto juntos pero necesitaron de esa bendición para darse cuenta. Él no sabía que era el único sin darse cuenta.

Los minutos siempre se le volvían una o dos horas cuando Sakura entraba a una librería, a una tienda para bebés. Tenían en un mes suficiente dinero ahorrado como para empezar a gastarlo en las cosas del bebé pero Sakura era mucho más inteligente que ello: analizaba las tiendas a las que iba, conocía el servicio y fraternizaba con las dependientas, se aprendía los precios y fingía amor hacia los productos antes de despedirse. Era la adoración y su frase favorita era "necesito ideas" antes de hacerlas pasearse con ella por la tienda y, finalmente, escuchar sus recomendaciones y cuándo son las temporadas de rebaja.

Sasuke no podía hacer mucho más que observarla mientras que, de tanto en tanto, ella le dirigía una sonrisita cómplice y luego se escondía entre los estantes. Se había acostumbrado tanto a la tienda mientras que ella pasaba y de vez en cuando se acercaba realmente prendada por alguna cosa estúpidamente inútil pero adorable. A él le sorprendía el simple hecho de que no se aburría. Podía ser la tercera vez en 10 días que estaba ahí y la mercancía aún no cambiaba, pero Sakura cada vez veía algo nuevo para su bebé. Y él quería dárselo todo.

Empezaba a sentirse enamorado. No sabía del todo cómo reaccionar hacia ese sentimiento pero tampoco podía ser tan malo. Se empezaba a convencer de que el hecho de amar a Sakura no podía acarrearle mucho más que dicha y volver su relación mucho más alegre. A la vez esto significaba que podría convertirla en su esposa cuando quisiera.

Sakura siempre lo había amado. De aquello no cabía duda alguna. Ella caminaba con él por el parque cada tarde, tomados de la mano, y sabía que no hacía más que inflarse a pesar del ejercicio… agradecía que su trasero continuaría siendo decente después del embarazo, mientras que cuando ella se sentaba solo lo veía correr, saltar, treparse en las barras y hacer flexiones, siendo asquerosamente apuesto y captando la atención de otras mujeres. Entonces él les rompía el corazón cuando volvía con ella y le besaba en los labios.

Los disgustos tendían a ser dignos de una broma. Era por cualquier cosa que le pudiera molestar en lo más mínimo puesto que Sakura demostró tener unas enormes alteraciones hormonales durante el embarazo. Pero por suerte no le duraban mucho más de un par de horas, unas palabras bonitas, un beso en la frente y un lloriqueo de 30 minutos para luego empezar a comer y sentirse gorda. Después iban a caminar al parque de nuevo.

La relación se volvía cada vez mucho más divertida. Al menos eso era lo que Sasuke pensaba y, a la vez, lo que más cómodo le hacía sentir. Sakura seguía resistiéndose a vivir bajo el mismo techo y a él no le quedaba más opción que respetar su decisión pero, estaba seguro, cada vez tenía más y más deseos de que ella estuviera con él por siempre.

Sin embargo él la estaba viendo cada vez mucho más sensible. Sakura había pasado a hacer exageraciones o a molestarse por cualquier cosa con él. A su suerte el enojo a penas le duraba un día pero no dejaba de ser razón para preocuparlo a él… que Sakura viviera un embarazo tan amargado podría representar tremenda cantidad de cosas negativas para esto, para su relación y también para el niño que crecía en su vientre.

Pero él siempre se esforzaba por tenerla feliz. Sasuke tenía la estúpida certeza de que su bebé, sin lugar a dudas, sería una niña. Sakura tenía el mismo presentimiento pero un día en uno de sus berrinches decidió darle la contraria y retractarse de ello a éstas alturas sería realmente patético. Prefería ser terca a dar su brazo a torcer.

Pero un día él empezó una canción para ella. No era para Sakura, sino que era la niña que crecía poco a poco dentro de su vientre. Él había llegado una noche del bar al que Sakura no había querido ir por el simple hecho de que estaba muy cansada y la encontró con una bata para dormir acomodada en la cama. Estaba leyendo un libro y tenía la puerta de la habitación abierta así que le había puesto en bandeja de plata. Ella no lo había visto pero el sonido de la guitarra le hizo darse cuenta que su novio había llegado.

—¿Sasuke? ¿Eres tú?

—Claro que soy yo —contestó él, haciendo su aparición al asomar por la puerta, justo mientras entonaba ciertas notas para ella—. ¿Esperabas a alguien más?

—En lo absoluto —sonrió ella, mirándole mejor—. ¿Qué haces? Ven a la cama.

—Pasa que tengo un concierto privado para cierta princesa que está en esa cama —le contestó, a lo que ella enarcó una ceja—. No te emociones tanto, es para mi hija.

—Oh, entonces no los interrumpo, continúa —soltó, antes de volver a abrir el libro y continuar leyendo. Fue entonces que escuchó la voz de Sasuke mientras comenzaba a cantar para la bebé y haciéndose la que no presta atención, Sakura se limitó a escuchar.

La canción hablaba de una chica muy guapa. Hablaba que él estaba destinado a conocerla y ahora sabía que el tiempo para esto estaba medido. "Seis meses" dijo en burla a que ella tenía tres de embarazo ya. Y él empezó a cantar algunas características que ella podría poseer y que él seguro iba a amar. Pero él sería tan celoso porque quería ser el único dueño del corazón de la princesa. Él sería muy celoso porque ella sería la dueña de su corazón. Él la amaría tanto ya que ella era el bebé que más esperaba. Ella era su bebé.

Cuando Sasuke terminó se dio cuenta de que Sakura estaba llorando. Se sintió un poco preocupado y se acercó a verla con cuidado sin poder ver detrás de lo que había en ello pero, a la vez, sabía bien que ella había dado su brazo a torcer. Los dos sabían, de algún modo, que una princesita era lo que venía en camino. Pero Sasuke no se había dado cuenta que había roto a Sakura ya que ésta jamás había visto en él tal amor y tal ternura como ahora.

Sakura lo amaba más de lo que nunca pudo haber amado a algo o a alguien, inclusive lo amaba mucho más de lo que lo amó en un principio. Ahora lo tenía y no sabía cómo sentirse al respecto… quería también ser amada pero se preguntaba si él de verdad podría.


	7. Capítulo Siete

Aki se había quedado dormida en la alfombra. Las piernas abiertas y una galleta en la mano mientras que su muñeco de peluche se encontraba aferrado por la otra. Se le veía el rostro pegajoso y su expresión totalmente rendida era bastante chistosa. Hinata los interrumpió por un momento para tomar a la niña de Ino y la llevó consigo a la habitación de ésta, para recostarla mejor. A lo tanto Shika se notaba conmovida por la historia y Neji concentrado en saber qué era precisamente lo que sucedía.

—Tía Sakura, ¿estabas llorando porque estabas feliz? —preguntó el niño.

—Así es, mi amor —le sonrió ella al menor—. Yo ya tenía al amor de mi vida conmigo, iba a tener a una bebé… pero aun así estaba un poco asustada.

—¿Por qué asustada? —cuestionó entonces Shika.

—Pensaba que quizá Sasuke no me amaba a mí —se encogió de hombros—. ¿Y si solo se estaba convenciendo a sí mismo de quedarse conmigo por nuestro hijo? Esa pregunta acribilló mi cabeza durante mucho tiempo… o, más bien, siempre tuve esa inseguridad.

**Capítulo Siete:**

_No finjamos más_

Ni la más hermosa felicidad familiar podía ganarle a los conflictos de pareja. Sasuke iba a aprenderlo por las malas mientras que Sakura lo culpara eternamente por los más mínimos errores pero, a la vez, él tenía enorme paciencia. Él conocía a Sakura de toda la vida y sabía bien que ella no era así. Sakura estaba pasando por una etapa bastante difícil de su vida y Sasuke… Sasuke tendría que aguantarlo.

—Puedo apostarlo —murmuró él—, estoy seguro de que será una niña.

—Te has vuelto loco —soltó ella, recostada en la cama con un libro en manos. Tenía una almohada en la espalda y el vientre de tres meses captaba algo de atención—. Es niño.

—Venga, Sakura —enarcó él una ceja. Llevaba molesta todo el día y empezaba a preocuparle, todo porque él, quien ya no usaba loción debido a su delicado sentido del olfato, traía encima el aroma de una chica—, ya no estés molesta, te dije que solo me abrazó.

—Ya te dije que no me enoja —pero evidentemente era todo lo contrario, ante lo cual Sasuke suspiró—. Tú siempre has sido muy popular, es normal, ¿no crees?

—Dices eso pero tu expresión indica lo contrario —enarcó él una ceja—. Venga, ya, olvidémoslo, ¿vale? —intentó sonreírle un poco—. Es sábado, ¿qué tal si te pones un lindo vestido y nos vamos al bar?

—¿Una embarazada? ¿En un bar? —pero esa tarde ella parecía tener los nervios especialmente de punta—. Gracias, Sasuke, pero estoy muy cansada como para estar rodeada de borrachos y de tus fans acosándome por ser tu novia —gruñó—. Prefiero quedarme aquí y proteger a mi hijo en lugar de exponerlo a ese peligro —el moreno bufó.

—Vale, entonces llamaré y avisaré que no puedo presentarme hoy —se encogió de forma leve de los hombros—. Así podremos ir a caminar un rato y…

—¿En serio? ¿Y qué planeas decirle, eh? "No iré porque mi embarazada y llorica novia está haciendo berrinche", suena como el pretexto perfecto, ¿verdad, Sasuke? —sus ojos verdes lo atacaban, pero él procuraba mantenerse tranquilo. Lástima que tampoco tuviera la paciencia como una cualidad.

—¿Eso te gustaría, Sakura? Porque puedo decirlo con tal de que te estés tranquila —su tono se volvió en uno ligeramente cínico—. O no, ya sé qué decir, "Lo lamento pero no iré, pasa que ¡mi histérica novia está volviéndome loco!" —una almohada le dio en la cabeza con fuerza.

—¡Lárgate de una buena vez! —ella había separado la espalda de la almohada y de milagro, agradecía, no le había lanzado con el libro—. ¡No quiero verte!

—¡Pues bien! —contestó él, poniéndose velozmente de píe antes de sacar una camisa y empezar a cambiarse—. ¡Me iré directo allá y me olvidaré por completo de ésto, tocaré como si no hubiese mañana!

—¡Que te diviertas!

—¡Eso es lo que haré! ¡Y me pondré borracho ¡Mejor no me esperes despierta, querida, porque no sé si llegaré! —el terminó de ponerse los zapatos.

—¡No te preocupes, ni siquiera lo consideré! Es más… ¡Te puedes quedar a dormir con una de esas zorras si te da la gana! —Sasuke se detuvo en el marco de la puerta—. ¡Tampoco es como que yo sea tu esposa!

—¡Y mucho menos como si lo fueras a ser! —gritó él, antes de cerrar con fuerza la puerta principal. Ignoró por completo las llaves del auto y prefirió irse caminando, que a final de cuentas no era muy lejos, así se calmaría.

Esa sería la primer discusión seria que tendrían y conforme caminaban él empezaba a darse cuenta de lo que le había dicho. Sus palabras habían sido terriblemente duras de parte del uno como del otro pero esa última frase… él no se había medido y aquello podría tener consecuencias serias. El médico les había dicho que ella no debía exaltarse mucho.

Podía imaginarlo. Sabía que Sakura estaría rota del llanto en la cama mientras maldecía y lanzaba todas las almohadas sin compasión por la habitación. O tal vez, consciente de que las rabietas podrían hacerle daño a su embarazo, se hubiese limitado a buscar la paz en una deliciosa taza de té. Rezaba porque hubiese optado por la segunda opción y se encontrara más tranquila en la taza, pero igual se sentía intranquilo y tenía razones ya que había acertado con la primera.

_"Lo lamento, sí quiero que estés conmigo por siempre. ¿Me perdonas? Estaré en Ichiraku y volveré de inmediato. Te quiero, Sakura."_

Cuando Sakura miró el texto se esforzó por un segundo para no molestarse más… él había puesto "Sí quiero que estés conmigo por siempre" para aliviar la herida de cómo le dijo que él no deseaba que ella fuera su esposa. Sakura terminó por ponerse de píe y andar a la cocina, dejando el móvil en la habitación y buscando algo para comer. Era todo lo que quería.

Fácilmente se tomó una hora ahí. Había cocinado una sopa y la había comido con mucha paciencia, algo desanimada. Nunca habían tenido una discusión como aquella y en ésta ocasión había sido bastante fuerte. De cierto modo se sentía culpable pues ella lo había hecho detonar y era la razón de que Sasuke hubiese dicho aquello. Él ya se había disculpado y quizá ella debería haber ido con él… no, ella iría. Tan solo miró las llaves del auto lo decidió. Iría ahí, todavía tocaría hasta dentro de un buen rato, podría disculparse antes. Ya estaba con unos shorts así que tan solo se soltó el cabello para no lucir tan aflojerada.

Manejó durante quince minutos antes de empezar a ver luces rojas por todas partes… estaba aún algo lejos y la calle había sido cerrada. Buscó pronto un estacionamiento para el pequeño 370z que Sasuke tenía. Bajó del auto dejando dentro las llaves y sin cerrarlo, acercándose para ver mejor: las patrullas habían detenido el tráfico a pesar de que un montón de personas estaban ahí; habían ambulancias por todas partes; dos bomberas se ocupaban de extinguir el fuego del Ichiraku, el bar que tanto frecuentaban.

Tras sentir cómo le apretaban el corazón, Sakura apresuró el paso hacia la barrera y mientras mejor veía cómo iban sacando a unos cuantos heridos más le parecía que se volvería loca del terror. No se dio cuenta cuando corrió hasta chocar con la baranda empezando a negarse a sí misma que aquello pudiera ser verdad, en silencio. Se había olvidado por completo de los oficiales que ahí estaban deteniendo al público.

—No —la expresión se le empezó a deshacer mientras empujaba a los miembros de la prensa que se encontraba—. No, no, no, no… ¡No! —gritó, con un tono de voz desgarrador a par de que un oficial la detenía cuando ella tocó la baranda—. ¡No puede ser, Sasuke! —lloró al cielo amargadamente—. ¡Déjenme pasar, déjenme buscarlo! —suplicó.

—¡Sosténganla!

—¡No, Sasuke! —insistió, luchando inclusive cuando la levantaron con fuerza al grado que hizo caer al oficial junto con ella, pero el dolor se le olvidó mientras volvía a intentar. Las cámaras ya la estaban captando a estas alturas—. ¡Sasuke, Sasuke! —dos gruesas hileras de lágrimas se derramaban desde sus ojos—. ¡Mi amor, no! —gritó, mientras entre dos la tomaban.

—¡Es por su propia seguridad!

—¡Sasuke! —lo llamó, justo mientras que aquellos la arrastraban en busca de alguien que le diera un calmante—. ¡Déjenme ir!

—¡Sakura! —gritó Hinata, atravesando a la multitud, a modo de que los oficiales les vieron por un segundo—. ¡Déjenla, van a lastimarla! —exigió, obligándolos soltarla, a par de que se ponía de rodillas en el suelo y la abrazaba—. Ya… ya… calmada…

—Hinata —llamó Naruto, alcanzándola—. ¿Pero qué demonios…?

—¡Sasuke! —lloriqueó ella, mientras empezaba a empujar a Hinata—. ¡Déjenme ir a buscarlo, por favor!

—Sa… Sakura —murmuró el rubio, ligeramente impactado.

—¡No! —gritaba ella, removiéndose en el suelo—. ¡No, no! ¡Suéltame! —pero Hinata se negaba a hacerlo—. ¡Sasuke!

—Ya, ya —insistió la pelinegra, evidentemente triste—. Tranquila, Sakura… recuerda que…

—Me duele —soltó con una voz mucho más seca, a lo que Hinata reaccionó al notar que había dejado de resistirse—. Hinata… me duele.

—Maldición, ¡una ambulancia! —gritó Naruto, inclinándose a apartar a su novia mientras levantaba en brazos a una escuálida Sakura. Ella empezó a sentir una extraña incomodidad y un dolor que se agrandaba, que no había sentido antes.

Intentó ver sin saber a qué se debía aquél sentimiento desgarrador. Notó el shorts con una mancha mientras sentía cómo todo se volvía más lento y apagado, pero igual dirigió su mano a palpar la humedad, sintiendo las luces marearla justo cuando se movían a la velocidad en que Naruto corría con ella en brazos, escuchando un sonido totalmente molesto que, seguro, se trataba de la sirena de alguna patrulla o de una ambulancia.

Cuando pudo acercar su mano sintiendo en ésta aquél líquido ligeramente viscoso recuperó un poco el sentido de la vista, justo mientras la recostaban en una camilla. Intentaron sostenerle la mano pero ella se negó por completo a par de que contemplaba el líquido rojizo que escurría por sus dedos. Ella no recordaba haber visto una hemorragia tan fluida en sí misma, mucho menos viniendo de una parte tan específica de su cuerpo y cuando le apartaron la mano fue como si la hubiesen iluminado.

—¡No! —gritó, empezando a removerse en la camilla.

Desató una lucha contra todos los paramédicos que había ahí negándose a que la llevaran a un hospital donde, estaba segura, le arrebatarían la última cosa que quería mucho más que a sí misma. Ya convencida de haber perdido al amor de su vida en esa misma escena, ahora no podría estar perdiendo a su hijo, ¿o sí? No sabía qué había hecho para que Dios la odiara. No comprendía cuál había sido error para que se lo arrebatara todo de un solo jalón. ¿Por qué la vida era tan egoísta? Entonces recordó el mensaje de texto, mientras los calmantes hacían su efecto.

_"Lo lamento, sí quiero que estés conmigo por siempre. ¿Me perdonas? Estaré en Ichiraku y volveré de inmediato. Te quiero, Sakura."_

Le envió un texto y se detuvo en el primer puesto de flores que encontró. Faltaban dos horas para que lo requirieran ahí así que tenía tiempo para comprar un regalo pero, por supuesto, jamás se imaginó que escoger un regalo podría tomarle tanto tiempo a alguien. Como si fuera poco no logró darse cuenta de que su teléfono se había apagado por falta de batería. Se había quedado muy concentrado buscando osos de peluche y flores antes de salir de ahí. Quizá no fuera la mejor idea llevarlos al bar pero podrían cuidárselos bien y, cuando giró a ver, iba treinta minutos tarde de la hora en que sus amigos generalmente estaban ahí, no tardaría en tocar, él era el último cliente en la tienda, para colmo.

Salió de ahí hecho la raya aunque estaba bastante cerca del sitio en cuestión. Pero enorme fue su sorpresa al ver el tremendo barullo al dar la vuelta en la esquina y, como quien no quiere la cosa, recorrió el sitio con la mirada. No estaban los autos de sus amigos pero sí estaba el suyo y, a como él recordaba, él no había sacado el auto…

—Sakura —musitó un segundo antes de abalanzarse a su auto.

La puerta estaba abierta. Las llaves estaban puestas, pero ni el móvil ni el bolso de ella… buscó en su pantalón luego de dejar los obsequios en el auto y, ¡tadá! No tenía ni un poco de batería. Se permitió a sí mismo pensarlo un poco y ponerse histérico no era buena idea, así que recordando que tenía un cargador ahí así que terminó por conectarlo y encender el teléfono antes de esforzarse por localizar a la pelirrosa en cuestión.

Ella no contestó el móvil que sonaba sin final en la habitación del departamento de Sasuke porque ella había salido demasiado rápido. Quizá ella estaba entre la multitud enloquecida por el susto de no encontrarlo… quizá él debería salir a buscarla, pero primero una llamada a Naruto no podía ser una exageración.

—¡Sasuke! —exclamó el rubio con un tono de exaltación—. ¡Maldición! ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué pasó contigo? ¿Dónde te encuentras?

—Estoy bien, Naruto… hice una parada antes de llegar y cuando me doy cuenta el Ichiraku está en llamas —le explicó—. Se me había apagado el móvil y yo sin siquiera darme cuenta, ¿dónde estás ahora?

—Manejando —contestó él—, yo… debes venir con nosotros, te lo explicaré más adelante. ¿Voy por ti?

—No, está bien, encontré mi auto abierto y con las llaves puestas, pero debo de encontrar a Sakura —Naruto tragó en seco—. ¿No sabrás tú en dónde está, Naruto? Me he pegado un susto, no encontrarla aquí…

—Sasuke —le interrumpió el rubio—, estamos de camino al hospital… apresúrate, voy llegando. Te explico acá.

—Pero, Sakura…

—Ella ya está ahí, Sasuke —el pelinegro reaccionó.

—Oh, ya veo —su menté se volvió contra él y, repentinamente, se sintió en un vacío mientras sus respuestas eran automáticas—. Te veré ahí.

Naruto se sintió un poco sorprendido de que Sasuke estuviera tan tranquilo, pero eso seguro que era porque no había detectado cómo su amigo se había perdido sin necesidad de conocer la realidad mientras que manejaba a una velocidad bastante peligrosa hacia el hospital y, apenas llegó a éste, bajó del auto tan rápido como las piernas le dieron, cayendo cada vez más en cuenta de que Naruto no le dijo por qué iban al hospital.

—Sasuke —lo mencionó Naruto al verlo acercarse a la recepción, a modo de que el pelinegro se frenó y miró hacia un costado, a su amigo.

—Naruto —se aceleró hacia él y lo tomó fuertemente por los hombros. Él lucía realmente cansado, preocupado, y cuando Sasuke lo miró bien se pudo dar cuenta de cómo su ropa estaba manchada en sangre—. ¿Qué pasó? ¿Te hiciste daño?

—Yo no, Sasuke… esto fue por —hizo una pausa, desviando la mirada.

—¿Dónde está Sakura? —soltó la temerosa voz del moreno, ante lo cual el chico bajó lentamente la mirada—. No juegues conmigo —frunció el ceño, apretando los hombros de su amigo a par de que éste llevaba sus manos a hacer lo mismo.

—Tranquilízate.

—¡No me jodas, Naruto! —la atención de todos se les prestó a aquellos dos—. ¡Déjate de estupideces y dime dónde está mi mujer!

—Sakura entró a urgencias.

—¿Por qué? —se le veía bastante agresivo, asustando a los guardias de seguridad—. Dime, ¿qué le pasó a Sakura? —pero el rubio intentaba tomar todas sus fuerzas y no era para nada fácil el lograrlo—. ¡Respóndeme! —suplicó entonces, con un tono de voz más roto—. ¿Es mi hijo?

—Sasuke, de verdad lo lamento…

—Es mi hijo, ¿verdad? —pero mucho más que el cuerpo de su amigo, ahora lo estaba sosteniendo por la camisa—. Naruto, no puede haberles pasado nada… Dime que están bien.

—Perdón, Sasuke —insistió él—, pero mentirte sería mucho peor que la realidad —quiso explicarle—. Hinata dijo que Sakura está fuera de peligro… su cuerpo está bien, pero respecto a su bebé, me temo que eso es por lo que ella terminó aquí.

—Mientes.

—¿Eh? —Sasuke lo dijo tan bajo que Naruto no logró escucharlo.

—Estas mintiendo —pero al darse cuenta llegó a sentirse peor—. Tiene que ser mentira, Naruto —Sasuke estaba rompiéndose lentamente—. ¡Tiene que ser una puta mentira!

—Perdona, Sasuke…

—¡Mi hijo va a vivir! —estaba furioso, así que el rubio lo contuvo entre sus brazos como si de ello dependiera todo y es que, si tenía que recordar, nunca lo había visto así antes… Sasuke nunca había llorado frente a él. O frente a nadie, suponía.

Él sabía que su mejor amigo era fuerte. Fuerte para soportar la muerte de sus padres y aceptar vivir con su hermano mayor. Fuerte para tolerar la muerte de éste. Él toda la vida se había mostrado tan firme, tan serio. Él siempre había sido el tipo de hombre que resistiría cualquier cosa y que no se inmutaría en lo más mínimo. La desgracia de un negocio el cual volvería a levantar, las malas notas, las enfermedades, a modo que jamás lo habían visto de dos formas: llorando o enamorado. Y, por desgracia para él, las dos le estaban sucediendo.

Enamorado de su mejor amiga después de años. Enamorado del fruto de una aventurilla que terminó por unirlos más que a una simple amistad. Llorando sosteniéndose de los hombros de un amigo, destrozado y desmoronándose en cada lágrima… si tuviera que decir qué es lo que más amaba de la vida jamás se hubiese decidido por el simple hecho de que no existiera tal cosa, pero ella, su mejor amiga, le había dado un amor eterno, uno que sus manos no estrecharían jamás, uno que sus brazos no tendrían el gusto de cargar, mismo al que su voz no podría cantar o regañar o inclusive aconsejar. Era el amor que le habían arrebatado como todo lo demás.

La locura no era tan sencilla, ¿eh? Era sentirse totalmente atormentado todo el tiempo por cualquier cosa, era un sufrimiento sin límites. Eso le hacía revolver el estómago de tan solo pensarlo, mientras que la insistencia que Naruto tenía en que se tranquilizara tan solo lo sacaba un poco más de sus cabales. Él no podía simplemente calmarse… pero era cierto, que él era fuerte.

Al cabo de una o dos horas, no lo supo del todo, estaba sentado en la sala de espera mientras que su pie rebotaba con el suelo en repetidas ocasiones. Se mostraba realmente impaciente mientras que Naruto le tendía un café caliente. Estaban ya dando las doce, así que de verdad había pasado un rato. No le habían dado más noticia de Sakura, al menos no de momento, pero a lo mínimo sabía que se encontraba fuera de peligro.

—Le diré que se case conmigo —rompió el silencio, a lo que el rubio reaccionó—. No podré seguir siendo yo si no es con ella a mi lado… la necesito.

—Sasuke —empezó Naruto, bajando la mirada—, no estoy seguro de que sea una buena idea que tomes una decisión en éste momento… es algo que cambiaría tu vida por completo, Sasuke. Además, Sakura no es el tipo de mujer que aceptaría nada más así, tú sabes…

—No me importa —espetó—. Si no es con Sakura… no puede ser con nadie más —le aseguró—. Hemos estado todo este tiempo juntos… la necesito más que nunca, ahora.

—No es el momento —interrumpió una voz femenina, dejando entonces ver a una rubia que tenía los ojos hinchados—. No puedes pedírselo ahora… está devastada, es demasiado pronto para ella —le aclaró—. Yo… terminé con Shikamaru. Me lo pidió —Sasuke levantó la vista y la observó fijamente—. No te atrevas a pedírselo ahora, Sasuke.

—Sakura despertó —comentó entonces una pelinegra, acercándose con una cara un poco cansada—. Emh… el doctor quiere hablar con ella y con su pareja, así que —miró a Sasuke—, me parece que debes entrar —el moreno se puso en píe de inmediato.

—Gracias, Hinata.

—Sasuke —le detuvo ella—. Sakura pensaba que te había perdido… ya sabe que estás bien, pero seguro que se pondrá muy emocional cuando te vea. Cuida tus palabras, por favor.


End file.
